DpKP Power Hour
by brycewade1013
Summary: Danny gets a NASA internship in Middleton. He stays with Kim Possible for a month. Once there, Danny sees his foe Vlad and Kim's foe Dr. Drakken teaming up. Once Kim learns Danny's secret, the two team up in order to stop them. On hiatus due to new projects. I will update this. Give me time.
1. Arc 1: The Internship

**Fenton Works, Amity Park**

Another regular morning in the Fenton home. Maddie Fenton is cooking breakfast and 19 year old Jazz is finishing her homework. "Mom, please tell me you're cooking regular breakfast this time?" Jazz asks. She didn't want anything cooked in Fenton inventions.

"Honey, it's just pancakes." Maddie says. Jazz just eyes her mother. Maddie sighs. "On a skillet and not the Fenton Pancake Maker."

"Thank you." Jazz says with a smile. Just then, the phone rings. Jazz answers. "Hello? Yeah. OK." She then calls out to upstairs. "Danny! It's for you!" With that, 16 year old Danny Fenton comes running down and takes the phone from Jazz's hand. Clearly, he's been expecting this call.

"Danny Fenton here." Danny answers with a smile. "Really? You serious? Yes! Thank you! Bye!" Danny then hangs up the phone and dances happily. "I got in! I got in!" The noise Danny's making attracts his father Jack Fenton who comes running in with a baseball bat.

"What's going on?! Is there a ghost here?! If there is, I got the Fenton Specter Stick!" Jack yells. Jazz rolls her eyes. Why can't her dad put away ghost stuff for one day?

"Dad, there's no ghost. I just heard from NASA. I've been accepted into their rocket science internship. I'm gonna be paired up with one of the most awesome rock sciencist in the country." Danny says with a smile.

"Danny that's great!" Maddie says hugging her son.

"Congrats little brother." Jazz says with a smile.

"Good job son. One step towards becoming a man." Jack says with a smile of his own.

"Yeah. There's one hitch. The internship is shipping me to Middleton. I have to go away for one month." Danny explains.

"But Danny, you're too young to be living by yourself in another town." Maddie says with concern.

"Don't worry mom. They'll let me stay with the rocket sciencist for that time. His name is Dr. Possible." Danny says.

"But what about school?" Jack asks.

"They're transferring me to Middleton High. Look, I know this is gonna be hard for you guys, but if you love me and want to see me doing something great, you'll let me go." Danny pleads. Jazz stands next to Danny.

"He's right. Danny has the ultimate opportunity. He could defiently get into the space program. You just got to give him the chance." Jazz says. Jack and Maddie them smile at each other.

"You're right. OK Danny. You got it." Jack agrees. Jazz and Danny then high five each other.

"But, we expect you to give us updates everyday." Maddie says sternly.

"I promise." Danny agrees.

"And don't try to cause any trouble." Maddie says.

"I promise." Danny agrees.

"And if you see a ghost in that town, don't hesitate to call us so we can catch it." Jack says.

"I don't know if there are any ghosts in Middleton, but OK. I promise." Danny says.

"You're gonna do great Danny." Jazz says with a smile.

"I know it. Just gotta figure out how to break the news to Sam and Tucker." Danny says.

 **Nasty Burger**

Danny meets up with his best friends Sam and Tucker at their usual hang out to break the news. They were beyond shocked. "You're going away for a month?" Sam and Tucker ask in unison.

"I have to. I can't turn NASA down. This is my chance to do something great with my life." Danny explains.

"But what about our ghost hunting? You can't just quit." Sam says.

"I'm not quitting. I'm taking a break. Look, for the past four years now, I've done nothing but hunt ghosts and dealt with Vlad Plasmius all the time. I need to re-charge. I need to do something other than ghost hunting or I'm going to crack!" Danny says exasperated.

"He's right. The human body definitely needs some time off from usual stress in order to re-charge and start new again." Tucker explains. "So, by giving Danny a vacation, he'll be ready to fight ghosts again when he gets back."

"Where did you read that?" Sam asks.

"In a psychology magazine." Tucker says. Danny and Sam both eyed their techno friend curiously. "My mom takes me to her doctor a lot. Something to do in the waiting room to prevent boredom." Sam ignores Tucker and turns back to Danny.

"You'll call us though, right?" Sam asks.

"Of course. Every day. If anything seems off in Middleton, you'll be the first to know." Danny says with a smile. Sam smiles a bit. At least they'll still be connected.

"Well, while you're in Middleton, could you get me an autograph from Kim Possible?" Tucker asks with a smile. Sam then eyes Tucker with both curiosity and annoyance.

"Kim who?" Sam asks.

"Kim Possible. She's the most awesome hero. She has her own website. She saves the world and helps people. Like Danny. But without ghosts." Tucker explains.

"Funny you should say that. The rocket scientist I'm staying with is Dr. Possible. You don't suppose they could be related?" Danny asks. Sam was hoping not. She didn't want Danny staying with a famous person and forget about her.

"Let's find out." Tucker says. He then looks up Kim's website on his PDA. After clicking a few times, he finds what he's looking for. "You're right. Kim is the daughter of Dr. James Possible." Danny smiles. He'll be staying with a teen hero. That could boost his popularity. Sam, on the other hand, wasn't so happy about that.

"Cool! I'm gonna work for a rocket scientist and be staying with a world famous hero for a month!" Danny says happily. He then notices Sam's unhappy expression. "But I don't have to. I can find someplace else to sleep." Sam then tries to push away her jealousy.

"No. You deserve it. I think that you and Kim would make great friends." Sam says with an uneasy smile.

"Yeah. And it'll help boost my popularity. I'll make sure I lay low on the ghost for a while unless it's an emergency." Danny says. "I better get home and finish packing. You guys will see me off at the bus station on Monday, right?"

"Sure. Wouldn't miss it." Sam says with her uneasy smile.

"Thanks. See you guys later." Danny says as he leaves. As soon as he leaves, Sam then frowns again. Tucker just smiles smugly at her.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asks annoyed.

"Somebody who's jealous. That's what I'm looking at." Tucker says. Sam tries to blow him off. She was jealous but couldn't let tucker know that.

"I'm not jealous!" Sam says with incredulity. "If Danny wants to make new friends in a new town, that's fine. Doesn't mean he's gonna forget about us."

"Of course he won't. Look, it's OK if you're feeling jealous. I would if my best friend was staying with a famous person and thought he was going to forget about me." Tucker says. Sam just gets up.

"I'm not jealous! I'm going home!" Sam says leaving her spot.

"You're gonna stick me with the bill again?" Tucker asks as Sam leaves the restaurant. As she goes outside, Sam looks up at the sky with a sad look on her face.

"I hope Danny doesn't forget about me." Sam says close to tears. Even if it was for just one month, it was going to be the longest time in her life.

 **Amity Bus Stop**

As Monday came, Danny was at the bus stop with his parents, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. They were ready to say goodbye to him for a month. Danny carried around a few suitcases with the essentials. "Alright honey, I packed you a care package with some snacks and your favorite comic books." Maddie says handing him a box.

"Mom. Please." Danny says trying to avoid embarrassment. Jack then approached him with a large bag.

"I've also made you a care package. A Fenton care package!" Jack says with a smile revealing the bag to be filled with Fenton type ghost hunting inventions. "The Fenton Thermos, The Fenton Specter Stick, The Fenton Ghost Away Spray, The Fenton Ghost Tracker, and-" Jack says before holding up a strange looking tazer. Maddie just eyes him.

"Jack! Danny has no need for The Fenton Ghost Tazer!" Maddie says annoyed.

"Oh, when is there never a need for this?" Jack asks with incredulity. Danny just rolls his eyes.

"OK! I'll take the thermos and the spray to get you to stop talking." Danny says trying to quicken things up. Jazz then steps in.

"Give Danny some space you guys." Jazz says. She then touches her brother's shoulder. "You gonna miss me while you're gone?"

"Are you gonna take over my room while I'm gone?" Danny asks.

"As much fun that would be, no. Don't worry." Jazz says with a smile.

"Then, yes. I'll miss you." Danny says hugging her sister. Sam and Tucker then approach Danny.

"You'll get me that autograph?" Tucker asks his best friend.

"No problem." Danny says hugging Tucker. He then approaches Sam who is still uneasy. "You and Tucker will take care of things for me, right?"

"Of course. You enjoy your month. Just one thing. Don't forget about me." Sam says close to tears.

"I won't. You're unforgettable." Danny says with a reassuring smile. Sam then wraps him in a hug. Just then, the bus pulls up. "Well, there's my ride." Danny then grabs his bags and begins to board the bus. He then looks at his family and friends. He then jumps off and wraps them all into a group hug. "I love you guys!" They all smiled. They were gonna miss him. Danny then re-enters the bus.

"Bye Danny. See you in a month." Sam says still looking sad.

"Bye Danny." Jazz says sadly. Jack and Maddie were close to tears as the bus leaves the station taking Danny away from Amity Park.

"Well, that's it. 30 days." Jack says. "Come on family. Let's go." Jack says as he, Maddie and Jazz start walking leaving Sam and Tucker by themselves.

"We better get to school." Tucker says. As he starts walking, he notices Sam's sad face. "You wanna catch a movie afterwards?"

"No. I'll be fine. You go. I'll catch up." Sam says still sounding sad but trying to act brave.

"OK. See ya." Tucker says walking away from Sam. Sam then looks at the bus slowly fading away from Amity Park.

"Bye Danny. Don't forget about me." Sam says with tears in her eyes. She's really gonna miss him alot.

 **Possible residence, Middleton**

Kim walks down to the kitchen to greet her mother, Dr. Ann Possible. "Morning, mom." Kim says with a smile.

"Morning Kimmie. Have you seen your brothers?" Ann asks her daughter.

"Probably finishing their science projects. They're freshman and already the school's given them college type homework." Kim says rolling her eyes.

"I know. Amazing. Your father wants us all together. He has a big announcement." Ann says. Just then, Jim and Tim come running in.

"We finished our ghost vacuum! Gonna get an A+ for sure." Jim says with a smile.

"A ghost vacuum?" Kim asks curiously. Not that she believes in ghosts.

"It can suck up any paranormal energy it can pick up. Pretty impressive." Tim says with pride.

"You boys didn't happen to use my vacuum that went missing a couple days ago, did you?" Ann asks with angry eyes. The boys then smiled nervously. They know she busted them.

"You're wasting your time if you ask me. If there even are ghosts, they surely wouldn't haunt Middleton." Kim says. Just then, Kim's father Dr. James Possible enters.

"Good morning family. Now that you're all here, we can share the news." James says as Ann stands next to him.

"What news?" Kim, Jim and Tim ask in unison.

"This month, there's gonna be a new addition to the Possible household." James says. Kim smiles as she comes up with an idea.

"Are you guys having another baby?" Kim asks excitedly. Jim and Tim become frightened at the prospect.

"What? A new baby?! So not Hicka-Bicka Boo!" Both boys yell in unison.

"No. We're not having a baby." Ann says. Jim and Tim sighed with relief.

"NASA's rocket science internship has chosen my workplace to house a new student. He's gonna being living with us for a month." James explains. Jim and Tim smile at the concept.

"New kid? Cool!" Jim says with excitement.

"Do we even know his name?" Kim asks. She didn't mind the idea of someone living with her and her family for a while.

"His name is Danny Fenton. He's in the about in the same grade as you Kimmie Cub. And he'll be going to your school. He's from Amity Park." James explains.

"I've read about Amity Park. It's supposed to be the most haunted place in America." Tim says. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Please don't start with ghost stuff again." Kim says. She didn't wanted to deal with 'tweeb' stuff.

"Hey! They happen to be real! Paranormal investigators have their own shows to prove it." Tim says.

"So, is the kid gonna sleep in our room?" Tim asks with a smile.

"Actually, I was thinking that since Danny and Kim are high school age, they could share a room." James says. Kim's eyes went wide. The only boy she didn't mind having in her bedroom was her boyfriend Ron. Now, she would have to share it with a boy.

"That'll be fun! You two could be like brother and sister and have sleepovers." Ann says happily. Jim and Tim smiled mischievously. Kim then gives them the look that says, 'You are about to die!'

"We're gonna finish getting ready." Jim says as he and Tim leave the kitchen.

"Look, it's not that I don't want this. I don't mind sharing my room. It's Ron." Kim explains.

"But, you and Ronald happen to be tight." James says.

"We are. But, I'm afraid that the idea of another boy sleeping in my room will make him jealous. And he's usually not the jealous boyfriend type." Kim says.

"Kimmie, it's just one month. Maybe you can introduce Ron to Danny. I'm sure you three will make great friends." Ann says with a smile. Kim smiled back. Her mom was right.

"OK. I'll tell Ron when I meet him. Actually, I'm looking forward to meeting a new friend. Something other than fighting Drakken and Shego." Kim says. "I actually wonder if Amity Park is haunted." Little does she know that both of their worlds were about to collide.

 **Coming soon, Drakken and Shego move to a new lair in Colorado and meet with Vlad Masters. As Vlad reveals his secret, they begin an unlikely partnership. Shego, on the other hand, smells double cross.**


	2. Drakken meets Vlad

**Drakken's Colorado Lair, Colorado**

Dr. Drakken's putting the final touches on his new lair. Ever since his last lair got destroyed by his arch foe, Kim Possible, he called his mother and she was able to get him a nice log cabin the size of a mansion. "There! What do you think Shego?" Drakken asks his green assistant with a smile.

"Cozy. A little too cozy." Shego says obviously uncomfortable. The lair was covered with multiple animal furs. Clearly not your typical villain lair.

"Cozy happens to be the new black. Anyhow, now that we got our new lair set up, we can now start planning our new plan to take over the world!" Drakken yells maniacally. Shego rolls her eyes. She's clearly been through this before.

"And what excatly is your plan?" Shego asks.

"Good question. You see, for the past couple months I've been working out designs for a device that'll infect the world's computers with a indestructible virus in a nano second. Planes will crash, prisoners will be released, wars will happen on a global scale. The moon will fall!" Drakken yells. Shego just yawns. Drakken was clearly hamming it up.

"Wow. Very hammy." Shego says with a note of scarcasm in her voice.

"And it's all thanks to the virus's name: Y2K!" Drakken yells. Shego then laughs.

"Y2K? That's the name of your taking over the world virus?" Shego laughs. Drakken was confused.

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with Y2K?" Drakken asks.

"I hate to burst your bubble Dr. D, but it's already taken." Shego says with a smug smile. "You see, Y2K-" Shego starts to explain before Drakken cuts her off. He's obviously been preparing for this.

"-was a false doomsday prophecy started in 1999 claiming at the the stroke of midnight in the new millennium, that every single computer will shut down and we'll be in the apocalypse." Drakken says simply. Shego's mouth just drops open. Drakken has actually got it.

"Wow. How'd you figure that out?" Shego says impressed.

"Internet. Anyway, I've studied eveything about Y2K and fit it all into one virus." Drakken says.

"Impressive. You're actually thinking." Shego says with a smile. She was impressed with Drakken's ideas.

"Thank you Shego. Moving along, after creating the virus, I've put it all into the perfect weapon." Drakken says opening a box to reveal a USB drive. Now, Shego was confused.

"A USB drive?" Shego asks.

"Yep. This USB drive can contain over millions strands of data. All I have to do is plug it into the device, and the world will be mine!" Drakken laughs maniacally. Shego just smiles. Drakken has actually come up with a smart plan.

"Drakken, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're finally thinking outside the box!" Shego says.

"Why thank you Shego. It's always nice to hear real compliments. Anywho, let's get to work on those designs." Drakken says with a smile. Little do they know, they're being watched by a neighbor who has the same thoughts.

 **Master's** **Mansion, Colorado**

Vlad Masters steps out of his bedroom, awake and well rested. Dressed in his robe, he then takes an elevator down to the basement. On the way down, he transforms into his ghost form, Vlad Plasmius. As he exits the elevator and enters his lab, he's met with the sight of his holographic Maddie. This makes him smile. "Good morning Maddie, my beautiful holographic darling." Vlad says sweetly.

"Good morning Vlad dear. I made you breakfast." Holo-Maddie says holding a plate with a smile. Vlad smells the food she'd prepared for him.

"Pancakes and sausages? Oh Maddie, you spoil me." Vlad says with a smile. "Any updates?"

"Yes. A huge one in fact pumpkin." Holo-Maddie says with a smile.

"Oooh, goody. Do tell." Vlad says before he takes a sip of coffee.

"Danny Fenton has left Amity Park." Holo-Maddie explains. This causes Vlad to spit out his coffee.

"What? Where's he heading?" Vlad asks in disbelief.

"Location is unknown." Holo-Maddie replies. Vlad couldn't believe what he was hearing. Danny Phantom, the ghost boy hero has suddenly abandoned his home town. It was to good to be true.

"Strange. For years I have been wanting Daniel to give up his hero duties to no avail. And now, he's left his town. But why?" Vlad ponders before he pushes it away from his mind. "Oh well. It's a miracle. Now, with him out of the way, I'll finally be able to accomplish my plans without any teen heroes in my way!" Vlad says with a evil smile. He then grabs a sausage from his plate. "Anything else honey?"

"Actually, yes. We have a new neighbor. I've already scanned them and did an analysis. Would you like to know who they are?" Holo-Maddie asks.

"Well, I actually hate to spy on people other than Daniel, his friends and family." Vlad says thinking for a moment. "But, what the heck? Do tell." Holo-Maddie then goes to the control panel while Vlad eats his sausage. "Mmm... Maddie, this sausage is delicious. You are a true expert."

"Thank you cupcake." Holo-Maddie says. She then shows Vlad the analysis. "Drew Lipski, a.k.a. Dr. Drakken. And, Shego." Vlad almost drops his sausage.

"The Dr. Drakken? The mad scientist?" Vlad asks in disbelief. He then floats to the screen and sees that it's true. Vlad smiles. "I don't believe it. My new neighbor is the amazing and evil genius, Dr. Drakken."

"You should go over and greet him." Holo-Maddie suggests brightly.

"An excellent idea sugar cup! Perhaps he has some new ideas that'll help me as well." Vlad says with a smile. Holo-Maddie then gives him a basket.

"Take this welcome basket of goodies with you." Holo-Maddie says.

"Why thank you my darling. Well, better go change. Don't want to greet new neighbors in a robe." Vlad says as he floats away.

"Say hello for me!" Holo-Maddie says with a giggle.

Meanwhile, in Drakken's lair, Drakken and Shego were drawing up designs for the Y2K device. So far, they were getting nowhere. "Shego, why can't we agree on one design?" Drakken asks exasperated.

"Because we have different views on how this should go? I'm still up for this puppy." Shego says holding a blueprint of a complex design. It was amazing, but too complicated for Drakken.

"No Shego! That's too complicated!" Drakken says. Shego just rolls her eyes.

"Isn't complicated suppose to be good for evil geniuses like yourself?" Shego asks.

"Yes. But, sometimes complicated can't be enough. We need something simple like this!" Drakken says holding up another blueprint. The outline of this one was like a butterfly. Too childish for taking over the world.

"Drakken, it's a butterfly." Shego says in her deadpan voice. Drakken then studies his blueprint.

"Yes. But, a evil butterfly!" Drakken says trying to sell it to Shego, but she wasn't buying it. Drakken frowns. "OK. You're right. Not evil enough. What are we going to do?" Just then, the intruder alarm rings.

"We got company Drakken!" Shego says. The two then approach the monitor.

"Hope it's not Possible!" Drakken says. He's just moved everything in and he would hate to find out that his enemy found out where he lives.

"If it is I'll be able to blast some moves on her and her boyfriend." Shego says with a evil smile. The monitor shows it's Vlad Masters in his formal clothes outside the door.

"Hello? Are you in there? I'm your neighbor. My name is Vlad Masters." He calls out. Drakken smiles like a little kid. He's heard so much about this man and admires him. "I just wanted to stop by and come in so I can welcome you. I've brought this basket my wife made."

"OK. Not Possible, but I can still fry him. Right?" Shego asks.

"No! Do you know who that is Shego? That happens to be Vlad Masters. One of the richest men on the planet!" Drakken says happily. "We can't turn him down. Not with a goodie basket."

"So, we're just gonna let him in like that? And let him find out that we're-" Shego asks before Drakken cuts him off.

"Zip it! You will not embarrass me!" Drakken warns. He then speaks over the intercom. "Do come in. But leave your shoes in the hall." He says in a friendly voice.

"Thank you." Vlad says. He then enters the house. Once he takes off his shoes, he then enters the living room. Once he gets settled, Drakken and Shego appear.

"Welcome neighbor. Pleasure to meet you." Drakken says with a smile. "My name is Drew. Drew Lipski." Shego giggles at the fact that Drakken is using his birth name. As soon as he eyes her, she stops. "And this is my roommate Shego."

"Pleasure." Shego says with her best smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. I haven't had new neighbors in a while. My wife suggested that I come over and greet you. How could I say no?" Vlad says with a friendly smile. "What a lovely home you two have."

"Why thank you. We've just finished decorating." Drakken says. "Sorry if I'm blushing. I just can't believe that my neighbor is Vlad Masters, the multi-billionaire."

"No problem. I would be blushing if I met someone like you. Please, enjoy the basket filled with cookies, candy and doughnut holes." Vlad says. Drakken then picks up a cookie and smiles. He then takes a bite.

"This is so good. Shego, you should try this." Drakken suggests with his mouth full.

"No thanks. I'm diabetic, remember?" Shego denies.

"Did your wife made these herself?" Drakken asks.

"Yes. She did. My Maddie is such an artist. But enough about my life. Drew, what do you do?" Vlad asks.

"Well, I happen to be a radio show host. I help people with their problems." Drakken says. Shego giggles again. Drakken glares at her again. "My stage name is Dr. Drakken." Shego then just sighs. She hopes that Drakken doesn't expose them.

"Drakken? What an unusual stage name. Sounds more like a villain name if you tell me." Vlad says with a smile. Shego then holds her breath.

"I actually came up with it myself." Drakken says.

"Drew, you don't have to lie. I already know who you really are." Vlad says as he gets up from the couch and faces the window. Drakken now turned white.

"You do?" Drakken says nervously. Shego prepared herself for what was to come.

"Yes. It's so obvious that you're not a radio talk show host." Vlad says before he turns around to face the two with a giddy smile. "You're Dr. Drakken, the most hated mad scientist ever who is bent on taking over the world!" Drakken gasped. He's been found out. Shego's hands then light up.

"Now I can fry him!" Shego says with a evil smile. But, Drakken pulls her away before she can lunge at him.

"No Shego!" Drakken yells. "Excuse me, Vlad." He say to him pulling Shego away to a corner. "You will not ruin this for me!"

"Ruin what?! He found us out!" Shego yells.

"It doesn't matter! Vlad can actually be a service to us. With his money and connections, we can accomplish out Y2K plan and take over the world. Besides, it's nice to have a friend who's not evil!" Drakken says with a smile.

"Yeah. And how do you know your friend isn't gonna alert the authorities or Kim Possible about us hiding here?!" Shego yells.

"Let me deal with it." Drakken says. He then walks over to Vlad. "Listen Vlad, it's great that you know who I am, but no one can know I'm here. Is that understood?" Vlad just smiles.

"Not to worry neighbor. And if they do find you, I have enough money for you and Shego to disappear and start over without anyone knowing." Vlad says holding out a stack of $100s. Drakken smiles. His idol is willing to buy his way out of anything.

"You are my new friend!" Drakken says with glee. Shego just stands in the corner annoyed.

"So Drakken, I probably shouldn't ask this, but are you working on a new secret project to take over the world?" Vlad asks with a giddy smile. Shego then steps in before Drakken can blab.

"No. He's not. We're actually taking a little-" Shego tries to explain before Drakken cuts her off.

"Zip it Shego!" Drakken yells. "Funny you should ask. Cause I am!" He says with glee. He then walks with the multi-billionaire. Shego just eyes at Vlad suspiciously. "You see, I'm working on a device that'll infect the world's computers with a indestructible virus! I call it... Y2K!" Vlad smiles. He seems to like it.

"Perfect! The millennium bug scare all over again. But this time, it'll be real!" Vlad says happily.

"I know! After studying Y2K and creating the virus, I've put everything inside a USB drive. Once it's plugged into the device, all the world's systems will shut down and the world will be mine!" Drakken says with a evil smile. Vlad then smiles an evil smile of his own. 'The perfect way into world domination. Clearly, Drakken's thinking outside the box. Perhaps, I can help him with his plan.' Vlad thinks to himself. Drakken then frowns as he continues. "The only problem is we can't figure out a design choice." He says as he walks on. Vlad follows him, about to set his plan in motion.

"Would you like a little help with that project?" Vlad kindly asks. Drakken gasps and Shego's eyes go wide.

"You mean you would finance it?" Drakken asks close to tears.

"Oh my dear friend, I would do more than finance a perfect plan for world domination. I happen to have the technology, people and resources to make it all happen. Drakken, I would like us to become partners." Vlad says with a smile. Drakken smiled back. A partnership with the Vlad Masters. Shego then sniffs around.

"That's funny. I smell something. Something really bad. And it's not Drakken. Or me." Shego says to herself.

"You and Shego can even move out of this house and live with me while we're working out our ideas! What's mine is yours. What do you say?" Vlad asks. Shego then glares at him. She's heard enough to know that this Vlad is up to no good. But, Drakken just smiles.

"Vlad, I can't believe this. Someone has actually taken me seriously and embraced my ideas!" Drakken says about to agree before Shego steps in again.

"OK. That's enough! Look, no disrespect, but we don't really do team-ups that well. Besides the fact that you're rich, what makes you so special?" Shego asks clearly not trusting Vlad. Suddenly, all the doors, windows and blinds shut. Drakken and Shego become freaked out over this. "Drakken, did you do that?" Shego asks clearly scared. Drakken just shakes his head. They then face Vlad who is suddenly levitating.

"Why tell you, when I can show you?" Vlad suggests. He then transforms into Vlad Plasmius right before Shego and Drakken. They are totally freaked out.

"Ghost!" Drakken screams like a girl. "Mommy! Help me!" He then runs and hides under a bear skin rug shaking in terror. Vlad knew this was coming, but the reaction was still a surprise. Shego was still freaked out, but also impressed.

"Wow. Usually the only time Drakken screams like a girl or cries for his mommy was when I come after him. But not only did you did that better, you actually made him do both at the same time." Shego says. Vlad then floats over to Drakken hiding under the bear skin rug. He lifts it up to see Drakken still shaking.

"Please don't hurt me." Drakken pleads. Vlad just smiles.

"Relax Drakken my friend. Just because I'm half-man and half-ghost, it doesn't mean I'm only half human." Vlad says transforming back into his human form. Drakken then stood up still shaking but more calm now.

"Ok. So, you're half-man and half-ghost? Like you can transform when you want to? And you have these powers?" Shego asks now curious but still not trusting him.

"Yes. Thanks so much for that simplification, Shego." Vlad says before turning back to Drakken. "Drakken, with my powers and money, and your genius, we'll release the Y2K bug together and take over the world. So, you still wanna be my partner?" Vlad waits for an answer from the uneasy Drakken.

"I don't know." Drakken says before smiling widely. "Yes! Of course! You are incredible! With my genius and your ghostly powers, we'll achieve world domination together!" Drakken then laughs evilly with Vlad.

"So, we partners?" Vlad asks as they stop laughing holding his hand out.

"Partners!" Drakken agrees shaking his hand. Shego just glares at them. She could really smell some double cross when she knows it. "So, when can we move in?"

"Anytime you want. Me and Maddie will be ready for you two. One more thing, do you know where the bathroom is? I drank a lot of coffee this morning." Vlad requests.

"Down the hall, second door on your left." Drakken points out.

"Thank you so much, DD." Vlad says with a smile. Drakken laughs at this wordplay. He then notices Shego glaring at him.

"Yeah. Here's a tip: Please really think things over before deciding to team up with a half-a!" Shego yells angrily. Drakken just smiles.

"Shego, I know what this is about. You're still upset about the raise I wouldn't give you and now you're jealous of my new partnership with Vlad. Don't worry. You're still apart of the team." Drakken says. Shego was really getting annoyed at this.

"I'm not upset about that raise! I smell double cross about to happen. And I think somehow that Vlad is behind it. So, do me a favor and be careful. And don't come crying to me when you get your heart broken when he breaks it." Shego says walking away. Drakken just keeps smiling.

"She's still upset about the raise." Drakken says to himself. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Vlad washes his hands after finishing his business, smiling evilly in the mirror.

"That Drakken is brilliant! Brilliant at being a bumbling fool!" Vlad says smiling mischievously. "He and his assistant have no idea that once everything is set, I'll ditch them, take their idea for my own and rule the world myself! After I'm done, I'll be the most powerful man on the planet! And the best part is, no one can stop me! Not even Danny Fenton!" Vlad then laughs maniacally. Clearly, there is definitely double cross in the making.

 **Coming soon, Danny arrives in Middleton and meets Kim. Also, Ron gets schooled in CPR and Drakken and Shego move in with Vlad.**


	3. Kim meets Danny

**Middleton High**

Kim was in school with Ron walking down the halls. Kim has just finished telling about the internship program and Danny coming to live with them. "So, you're dad's gonna take in a new kid? Like they did with Shego that one time?" Ron asks.

"Pretty much. One catch though. The guest room's still off limits, thanks to the 'tweebs' little experiment last week. So, Danny's gonna be sleeping with me in my room. Look, I don't want you to worry. Just because another boy's gonna sleep in my room, doesn't mean I won't have time for you. I think it's time to make a new friend anyway. You'll be ok with it?" Kim asks her boyfriend. Ron just smiles.

"KP, my lady. Of course I'm ok with it. Besides, I can't wait to meet him!" Ron says. Kim just smiles. Her boyfriend is ok with Danny sleeping with her.

"Thanks Ron. You rock!" Kim says. She then gives Ron a kiss. Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat pops out of his master's pocket and sees it happening.

"Aww..." Rufus squeaks happily. After the kiss broke, a thought raced through Ron's mind.

"Wait. You're dad is gonna let some new kid sleep in your room. And he's suddenly ok with it?" Ron asks. He remembers the moment James threatened him with a space probe if their dating goes sour.

"Pretty much." Kim replies.

"Your dad's usually deep in overprotectiveness. Black hole deep." Ron points out. Rufus climbs out of Ron's pocket as he's talking and nods in agreement.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he still is. Besides, he'll never let Danny sleep in my bed with me. My dad will give him some rules for this sort of thing." Kim says putting her book in her locker.

"Well, good. Don't want anything to happen to you while you sleep." Ron says. "Well, better get to health class. Barkin says we're doing something exciting this week."

"Well, you better go so you don't miss it." Kim says with a smile and a quick kiss on Ron's cheek.

"I won't. Catch ya later KP." Ron says as he leaves. Kim just smiles. She has the best boyfriend in the world.

 **Middleton Space Center**

The bus from Amity Park finally arrives at the Space Center and drops Danny off. "Thanks!" He calls out as the bus leaves. He then faces one of the most amazing space centers in the world. His whole future is now in his hands. "OK. This is it. 30 days. No ghost hunting. No Vlad Plasmius. No Danny Phantom. Watch out Middleton. Here comes future astronaut and NASA tech, Danny Fenton!" Danny says with a smile. With that, he then enters the center where he sees Vivian Porter, James assistant. Danny was immediately smitten with her. "Hi. I'm Danny Fenton. But, you can call me Danny Right. As in Mr. Right." Vivian just giggles at that.

"That's cute! What brings you to the space center?" Vivian asks with a smile.

"Heaven actually called. Says one of their angels gone missing. And I think I found her." Danny jokes. Both Vivian and Danny laugh at that. "Actually, I'm here to see Dr. Possible. I'm his new intern."

"Oh yes. NASA's rocket science internship. I'll tell Dr. Possible you're here. You can go into his office. It's down the hall, second to last door on your right." Vivian says.

"Why thank you. One more thing, are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only 10 I see." Danny jokes. Vivian and Danny share one last giggle fit. "Well..." Danny stares at the name tag. "...Vivian, hope to see you again." Danny then walks to Dr. Possible's office. As he enters, he sits down in a chair and waits. After a few moments, the door opened and James entered wearing a big smile.

"You must be Danny Fenton. Allow me to introduce myself. Dr. Possible, rocket science expert. But, you probably already know that." James says.

"I've read so much about you and your work. I'm really excited at this chance to work with you." Danny says with a shy smile.

"Believe me Danny when I say this, these next 30 days will change your life for the better. By the time this whole thing is done, NASA will be willing to have you in their program! Come on, I'll give you the tour and then take you to my place where you'll be sleeping." James says. Danny then follows him out of the room and into the halls.

"So, is it true that you're daughter is the world famous teen hero, Kim Possible?" Danny asks.

"Why yes! My Kimmie Cub happens to be excellent at it. She saves the world, helps people and fights off the most vile villains. She helped us more than once when we had crises." James explains with a smile.

"Wow! That's pretty amazing. You see, in my hometown we have this hero too. His name is Danny Phantom. He fights off ghosts that keep coming through." Danny says.

"Speaking of that, my boys Jim and Tim happen to be interested in paranormal stuff. They actually skipped middle school and went straight to high school." James says.

"Wow. I wish I could have done that. I'm gonna sleep with them for the next 30 days, right?" Danny asks.

"Oh no. Jim and Tim are excellent and good but mischievous boys, but we don't want need a bad influence telling them stories about ghost and giving them ideas. Not that you're a bad kid." James explains.

"OK. You do have a guest room, right?" Danny asks.

"Yes. But, the boys had a little experiment last week down there. It's off limits till the radioactive materials are at non lethals levels. And, not that I don't want you sleeping on the couch. I've been reading about bed bugs and how they can infect couches too." James explains.

"So, where am I gonna sleep?" Danny asks confused.

"You're sleeping with my daughter." James says with a smile. Danny's eyes went wide. Sleeping in a girl's room? "Not like that. You'll be staying in her room with her. Do you have a problem with that?" He asks when he notices Danny's uneasy face.

"No. It's all fine. I actually can't wait to meet Kim." Danny says with a smile.

"Kimmie's excited to meet you too Daniel." James says happily before his face turns stern. "But, there will be rules for this sort of thing." Danny figured this was coming.

"I'll make sure I follow them." Danny says showing no fear. James then smiles before continuing the tour, stopping by the robotics room.

"This is our cyber robotics department. Our head is Vivian Porter. Right now, she's working on a new rover for The MARS mission." James explains opening the door to reveal Vivian working on the robot in question. Danny smiles at her. Vivian then turns around and smiles back. James then leads Danny down the hall to the satellite room. "And this is our satellite department. We're in the middle of a new project. Would you like to see it?" He asks the boy.

"Yes. That'll be great." Danny says with a smile. James walks Danny to a showroom showcasing a giant laser. Danny is amazed by this.

"This is our tele-communications delivery laser. With one beam from here to one satellite to the next, we'll be able to send a message to every computer in the world. The first ever e-mail delivered by laser!" James explains with a smile.

"Awesome! So, when is it going to be ready?" Danny asks.

"Sometime this year. We still have to work out all the kinks before we're ready for a actual test run. If anything happens, like say an evil villain steals it and uses it to deliver a virus that can infect all the world's computer and put us in the dark ages, the results are ultimately dangerous!" James says with seriousness in his face before smiling again. "Moving on." He and Danny walk to where James works. "And this is where the real magic happens." He then opens his door and reveals his lab. Danny's mouth just dropped open. His eyes lit up like little kid opening presents on christmas morning. Right before him, stood the most amazing new rocket imaginable. "The new XR-129. All prepared for its first mission this year. This thing is guaranteed to beat the speed record of all other rockets."

"Dr. Possible... this place rocks!" Danny says hugging his new boss. Once he realizes what he's doing, he let's go. "Sorry, Dr. Possible." James just smiles.

"Daniel, if I were you and meeting my hero, I would hug him too." James said returning the embrace. "Let's get you home. My wife is going to be thrilled to meet you."

"Excellent! Is she a good cook?" Danny asks.

"The best." James explains as he and Danny walk out of the center.

Meanwhile in Middleton High, Ron sits at his desk with Jim and Tim right behind him. Their teacher, Mr. Barkin enters prepared for this lesson. "Alright people! This week in health class, we're about to engage in one of the most exciting lessons ever: How to save a life!" Mr. Barkin yells. The class whisper excitedly. They know what's coming.

"You mean..." Jim and Tim ask in unison.

"That's right. CPR!" Barkin yells with a smile.

"Hoo-Sha!" Jim and Tim say high fiving each other. Ron, on the other hand wasn't too pumped about it.

"Listen up, people! Because these next five days will do more than affect your grades. They will show what kind of person you are: A strong in head and body man, or a scared little school girl. Yes, I'm talking to you Stoppable." Barkin says pointing to Ron. He becomes confused.

"Me?" Ron asks.

"Yes. You." Barkin says approaching his desk. "You think you and your girlfriend are safe when you're out saving the world? It happens that Possible has aced this lesson and became certified. I know she can save you. But, what happens when the unthinkable happens?" Ron becomes white when the horrible thought enters his mind.

"You mean...?" Ron asks nervously.

"Yes. When her heart stops. Clearly, the naked mole rat can't help." Barkin says with a smirk. Rufus becomes offended by this. "No. It has to be you. If you do well, she'll be forever grateful to you. But, if you fail to get her running and call it, you'll live with the guilt forever and never live with yourself again." Barkin smiles evilly at Ron making him white like a ghost. "OK. Moving along, we are going to do a few practice drills with this dummy." He pulls out a dummy with a battery pack lays it down on his desk. "You'll figure out how good you're doing with the battery pack. If it's up to the green, you've saved a life. But, if it's still in the red zone, you've let another innocent person perish from this earth. First up, Possible twins." Jim and Tim then get out of their desks and walk over to the dummy. They decide to play rock-paper-scissor for who goes first.

"Once, twice, shoot!" Both say in unison. Jim is the winner.

"Ha! Rock beats scissors." Jim says. He then places lips on the dummy's mouth and breathes into it. He then places his hands on it's chest and presses four times with all his strength. With the final press, the battery pack goes green.

"Possible twin one, you saved him! A" Barkin says happily. Tim then takes his turn. With four chest presses, the battery pack turns green. "Possible twin two, you saved him! A" Jim and Tim then high five each other before sitting back down. "Next up, Stoppable!" Ron just sits still.

"Mr. Barkin? Isn't there many other freshmen willing to try this?" Ron asks.

"What's the matter Stoppable? You can't handle it? Wanna disappoint your girlfriend?" Barkin asks with a smirk. Ron then glared at his teacher.

"I'm not a disappointment! I can save a life!" Ron says with determination. He then walks up to the dummy and stares at it. He then becomes afraid again.

"You can do this." Rufus squeaks.

"Remember Stoppable, the person is counting on you." Barkin says. With that, Ron gathers up his courage and breathes into it's mouth. He then tries to revive the dummy with his weak arms to no avail. "Come on Stoppable! You're wasting time!" Ron tries to get into the green zone, but no matter how hard he pushes, he can't get it to light up. "15 seconds!" He then tries to quicken the pace to no avail. He wastes all his time. "Times up!" Barkin then looks at the battery pack still in the red zone. "Stoppable, you lost a life. F." Ron couldn't believe he failed that quickly. "Clearly, you can now hope that Ms. Possible won't need any real life saving." Ron just teared up at that. Jim and Tim were visibly disgusted by this.

"Wow. Barkin's gone too far." Tim says.

"Yeah. I never seen Ron cry like that before. So, what if he can't revive a dummy?" Jim asks.

"Yeah! Doesn't mean he can't save Kim!" Tim says.

"Actually, yes it does. I might as well quit while I'm at it. Kim doesn't need me to revive her anyway." Ron says sadly.

"Aww..." Rufus whined. He felt so sorry for his master.

 **Master's Mansion, Colorado**

Shego and Drakken have gathered the last of their things and moved straight to Vlad's manor. "OK. Explain to me why we just left our lair we just finished setting up and moving with a rich guy for whatever reason might be double crossing us?" Shego asks.

"Our plan Shego. Vlad has all the right essentials to help us. He's also my partner." Drakken says with a smile.

"OK. Besides the money and ghost powers, what does Masters have that I do not?" Shego asks.

"Confidence Shego. You lack confidence. That's why you'll never get a raise." Drakken replies smugly. Shego eyes him.

"I'm not upset about that raise!" Shego says as they approach the door.

"Sure you aren't." Drakken says. He then knocks and Vlad Masters answers. "Vlad, thank you so much for letting us stay with you while we complete our plan to rule the world."

"No bother. What's mine is yours." Vlad says with a friendly smile before turning around. "For now." He says behind their backs. He then turns around. "Come in." Drakken and Shego then enter the manor. "Put your things on that table. I want to show you the basement. Or as I like to call it, the lab." Vlad says as he transforms into Plasmius. Drakken just smiles. They then follow Vlad into the elevator and down into the lab. As soon as Vlad opens the door, Drakken's eyes light up. He's amazed at all the technology.

"Beautiful. Shego, pinch me. I must be dreaming." Drakken squeaks.

"You really don't want me to do that." Shego says.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Vlad says. "You see, after a college accident thanks to my former friend, that bumbling idiot Jack Fenton, I've decided to embrace my powers and study ghost energy. I pretty much mastered it." The Holo-Maddie then appears. Vlad smiles, but Drakken and Shego grew confused. "This happens to be my beautiful wife, Madaline."

"We're so honored to have you in our home. I heard about your brilliant plan. It's really one for the books." Holo-Maddie says. Vlad giggles.

"Isn't she a peach?" Vlad asks. Drakken then brightens up.

"Yes. She certainly is beautiful. My Vlad, you're definitely a lucky man." Drakken says with a smile. Shego just stands there confused.

"Yeah. I'm respectful of people with different races, cultures and religions, but your wife is a hologram." Shego points out. Luckily, Vlad's smile didn't drain.

"Yes. She is. An amazing one in fact. I programmed her not only to love me, but to obey my every command. Watch this. Maddie, say it the way I programmed you to." Vlad requests.

"Jack Fenton is an idiot. I am glad to serve you." Holo-Maddie says. Drakken smiles widely at that.

"Amazing. Is it not?" Vlad asks.

"Truly. I wonder if if could make a couple to replace my ever failing henchmen." Drakken ponders. "Anyway, I love this place! Vlad, it's probably not my place to ask this, but you wouldn't mind if I took you lab and gave it a little makeover, would you?" Vlad smiles at that.

"Well, it has been getting a little dull around here. Sure, I wouldn't mind a little makeover. In fact, I go for extreme makeover!" Vlad says happily. "Decorate it however you please and use whatever you want."

"Really?" Drakken asks.

"Of course. What's mine is yours." Vlad says with a smile before turning invisible. "Until later." He whispers before disappearing into the walls. Shego just rolls her eyes at a giddy Drakken.

"In case you haven't noticed, he talked behind our backs earlier and just whispered something while invisible." Shego tries to point out.

"Can it Shego! We got work to do. We're gonna transform this lair into a super lair that's built for both a evil genius and ghost villain!" Drakken yells.

Meanwhile in Middleton High, Kim just finished up cheerleading practice and was now talking to her brothers in the gym. "Barkin did what?" Kim asked in shock.

"Made Ron cry. It was horrible." Jim says.

"Just because he failed at CPR and said he wouldn't be able to save you if you were in danger." Tim says. Bonnie then walks up behind them. Kim rolls her eyes at the sight of her.

"Barkin's actually got a good point Kim. Maybe it's time you dump that zero and go for a hero." Bonnie suggests smugly. Kim could not deal with this today.

"Ron has actually helped me more than one time. Shouldn't you be chasing someone new now that Brick left you?" Kim asks.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Toodles, Kim." Bonnie says as she leaves.

"I better go talk to him. Where is he?" Kim asks Jim.

"He's in the locker room. Crying his eyes out." Jim says.

In the locker room, Ron is crying with Rufus. He stopped his loud wailing and just moved to quiet sobbing. He then smiles as he see Kim approach her. "Hi Kim." Ron greets.

"Barkin got you down?" Kim asks. She didn't really need to ask. From the look in Ron's eyes, she already knew.

"I can't believe he actually called me a failure to my face." Ron says. Rufus nods in agreement.

"Ron, you're not a failure. You just need a little motivation. You can save a life. Look, next time you try the practice drills, pretend the dummy is me. Just look into it's face and picture me in danger." Kim suggests. Ron smiled more widely at that.

"You're right KP. Great idea. Thanks." Ron says hugging his girlfriend.

"No big. Well, I better get me and the twins home. We gotta meet Danny. He's probably already making himself comfy." Kim says with a smile. "I'll introduce him to you tomorrow."

"OK. Catch ya later KP!" Ron says as Kim leaves. He and Rufus smiled. Ron had the best girlfriend in the world.

 **Possible Residence**

As Kim pulls The Sloth up to the garage, she keeps Jim and Tim in for a lecture. "Listen, Danny happens to be our guest for the next 30 days. And he'll be staying in my room. So, I don't want the two of you to be invading my privacy or playing any pranks or trying to tell Danny any ghost stories." Kim says sternly.

"It sounds like you're painting a negative picture of us. We're not that bad." Tim says.

"Yeah! And we want to know more about Amity Park. That place has to be haunted for sure." Jim says. Kim just eyes them.

"I don't care. Danny has clearly wanted to get away from anything involving ghost invading his hometown. You two will let us be! Got it?" Kim asks.

"OK. OK. We'll stay out your guys way." Jim agrees.

"But, isn't dad like black hole deep protective? Like, why is he letting Danny stay in your room?" Tim asks.

"I don't know. I'm sure he still is. Or maybe he's loosening up ever since I paired up with Ron." Kim wonders.

"Hey, maybe you could use that to escape getting grounded." Tim says.

"Even if that is a good idea, I'm so not taking advantage of dad. Besides, in the past four years I've only been grounded 3 times." Kim explains.

"Yeah. One month for lying on Halloween." Jim says.

"One week for getting out of bed and going on a mission while sick." Tim says.

"And I believe it was 2 weeks for that incident-" Jim starts to say before Kim stops him.

"Don't go there! I was able to have it lifted to one week after the camera proved my innocence. But, that was the only time I missed my curfew." Kim says. She then gets out of the car. "Come on. Let's go." She then lets Jim and Tim out and all three entered the house. As they made their way into the living room, they saw Danny sitting on the couch eating cookies.

"These are some good cookies, Dr. Possible. I wish my mom made them like this." Danny says to Ann.

"Why? Your mom doesn't have the right touch?" Ann asks with a smile.

"No. Her cookies are good, but these chocolate chip ones are amazing." Danny says.

"Well, if you love those, wait till you taste my meatloaf." Ann says.

"She happens to shape it into a human brain." James says. Kim just felt sick at that.

"Brain loaf, again?" Kim asks in disgust.

"Wow. Uncanny." Danny says feeling the same disgust Kim's feeling. James and Ann then notice the kids.

"Well, there you kids are. Come on in." Ann says. Kim, Jim and Tin then walked towards Danny.

"Kimmie, this is Daniel Fenton. My new intern. Daniel, this is my daughter Kim." James says. "And she happens to have a boyfriend." He warns sternly.

"Hi. It's nice to have you in our home." Kim greets with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard about you. It's pretty amazing all the stuff you do." Danny says with a smile. Kim just blushes.

"Hey. It's what I do." Kim says being modest. Jim and Tim then step in.

"I'm Jim." He says.

"I'm Tim." He says.

"Is it true that Amity Park is haunted?" Tim asks.

"That it's being overrun by ghosts?" Jim asks. Kim then pushes them aside.

"Not now. Sorry about them. They've been interested in paranormal stuff lately." Kim apologizes.

"So I heard. It's cool. You don't need to do that. I've dealt with my share of annoying siblings." Danny says with a smile.

"You have little brothers?" Kim asks excitedly.

"I wish. Just a older sister." Danny says sheepishly. James and Ann then step in.

"Danny, it's a real pleasure to have you in the Possible household for the next 30 days." Ann says with a smile. "It'll be no trouble. Whatever you need, it's yours." James then eyes him sternly.

"But, since you'll be sleeping with my daughter in her room, it's time we talk about those rules." James says with seriousness in his eyes. Danny again showed no fear.

"I would like to hear them." Danny says.

"Rule 1: No sleeping in my daughter's bed with her in it." James explains.

"Got it." Danny agrees.

"Rule 2: No going into my daughter's closet while she's gone." James explains his voice growing more sternly. Danny still showed no fear.

"Understood." Danny agrees.

"Rule 3: Like I said before, Kim happens to have a boyfriend. So, you'll not make any moves on her." James explains.

"I actually don't have a girlfriend and not looking for one for that matter." Danny says.

"Good to know. If you break any of these rules, not only will you be kicked out of the internship program, I'll have no choice but to launch you into space in a deep space probe!" James says suddenly yelling. Now, Danny was showing fear. Kim smiled. Her dad was still overprotective.

"Umm... how deep are we talking, Dr. Possible?" Danny asks nervously.

"Black hole deep, Daniel. Now, do we have a deal?" James asks. Danny nods. Anything was better than getting sent into a black hole. James then smiles. "Great. You're good to go. Grab your bags and get unpacked. Kimmie, show Daniel where he'll be sleeping." Danny grabs his luggage.

"Come on. It's the upstairs upstairs." Kim says leading Danny to the staircase.

"Upstairs upstairs? You mean like an attic?" Danny asks curiously.

"Something like that." Kim says. Then go up the stairs leading to Kim's room. "What do you think?" Danny was amazed by the space.

"Wow. Pretty cool. You could use a door though." Danny says with a smile.

"Don't I know it. But, my parents respect my privacy." Kim says with a smile laying down on her bed.

"I wish my parents did that. It's even worse when I get grounded. One time, I tried to turn my parents high tech attic for a radio station. My mom and dad are inventors." Danny explains.

"My mom is a brain surgeon. And you obviously know about my dad and his job." Kim says with a smile.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Anyway, once they got back from... uhh..." Danny says trying to keep his secret from Kim. His parents and all other parents of Amity Park were actually under mind control thanks to one of Danny's ghost enemies Ember. He and his friends were able to free them. "...vacation, they figured it out and grounded me for a month." Kim just gave Danny an understanding smile.

"It happens to the best of us. How many times did you get grounded?" Kim asks.

"Since I started high school, right?" Danny asks. Kim nods. "20 times. I know. A record. But, how many times did you get grounded Miss I-Can-Do-Anything?" He asks with a smile.

"You've read my website. You do know about me." Kim says playfully.

"Well, it's not everyday when you meet a famous person." Danny sighs happily. Kim just giggled at that.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself famous, Danny. To answer your question, I only got grounded 3 times." Kim says with a smile. Danny was impressed.

"Wow! Great. You kick villains butts and you happen to be a good girl who obeys her curfew, gets straight A's and has only gotten into trouble a few times." Danny says. Kim just blushes.

"I'm full of surprises." Kim says with a smile.

"I know. So, what happened the last time you got grounded?" Danny asks. Kim just sat there thinking.

"It's kind of embarrassing. You can't tell anyone. The only ones who do know are me, my boyfriend Ron, my friend Wade, my parents, my brothers, and almost half of the population of New York City." Kim says with a shy smile.

"OK. No problem. My lips are sealed." Danny agrees. Kim then whispers it into his ear. Danny's eyes go wide. This is something that never happened back at Amity Park. "Whoa! That's some deep stuff! And in Times Square? Man, with that kind of public exposure, you must have been looking at 2 to 4 months grounded."

"I know. But, my parents tried to settle it to two weeks. Luckily, Wade found another video proving my innocence. But, I still got one week grounded because it was the only time I missed my curfew and didn't call." Kim explained.

"And nobody at your school knows it?" Danny asks.

"I have my secrets. So, what kind of secrets are you hiding Danny?" Kim asks with a playful smile. Danny was just a little nervous. He knew that Kim wasn't trying to figure out his real secret.

"No way. Not until I know you better." Danny says with a smile.

"Well, OK. I'll show another secret. Right under my bed." Kim says. She then pulls out a silver case. She opens it and shows the contents to Danny.

"Cuddle Buddies? You collect Cuddle Buddies?" Danny asks. Kim offers a shy smile. "That's cool. It's even way cooler than when I discovered that Dash collects Care Bears." Kim just giggles at that. "Which one is you favorite?"

"Pandaroo. I still sleep with him." Kim says with a little girl's smile. "Alright, now that you know most of about me, where are you hiding your secret? In the closet?"

"No. I'm not hiding anything in there. I listen to Hannah Montana." Danny admits.

"Really?" Kim asks.

"Yes. She happens to be amazing. Do you have a problem with that?" Danny asks.

"No. I actually think she's great. I even listen to her to on my way to school." Kim says with a smile.

"Great. Now that we know each other's secrets, there will be none between us for the next 30 days." Danny says.

"Deal. No secrets." Kim agrees. She then look at Danny's bags. "So, where's your bed?"

"This is my bed." Danny says holding up what looks like a big suitcase. He then sets it down and pushes a button. Suddenly, the suitcase transforms into a air mattress. "The Fenton Air-Mattress. I know. Not a really creative name."

"Your parents made that? Nice. I could use one when Ron sleeps over." Kim says with a smile.

"Yeah. You probably don't want this one. So, when do I get to meet your boyfriend Ron?" Danny asks.

"Tomorrow, during your first day at Middleton High. I gave him the downlow on everything and he's ok with it. He's actually really excited to meet you." Kim says. Just then, Ann calls out.

"Kimmie! Danny! Time for dinner!" Ann says.

"We better get down. Hope you don't mind brain loaf." Kim says with a small smile.

"It's not really a human brain and just meatloaf, right?" Danny asks.

"Pretty much. Disgusting, but edible." Kim says.

"OK. Let's go. I'm actually looking forward to eating real food prepared fresh and not made by one of my parents inventions." Danny says with a smile as Kim wraps an arm around his shoulder.

"Danny, I think this is the start of a unique friendship." Kim says as he leads Danny downstairs. Little does she know, Danny's hiding a way bigger secret. One that'll blow her away.

 **Coming Soon, Kim shows Danny Middleton High, meets Ron and gets his first encounter with Bonnie Rockwaller. Also, Drakken shows Vlad the finished makeover of his lab, Ron actually saves a life and Danny gets a first taste of the Naco.**


	4. School Days

**The Next Day**

 **Possible Residence**

As Tuesday morning rolled around, Kim, Jim, Tim, and Danny sat at the table eating waffles. "Delicious. Kim, your mom's a good cook." Danny says with his mouth full. Kim just smiles.

"What's the matter with yours Danny? Remember, no secrets." Kim says playfully. Ann smiles a playful smile back at the 16 year old boy.

"Mine likes to cook things in inventions she and dad made together. They happen to come alive. Literally." Danny explains. Kim and Ann just looked at each other. Clearly, their food didn't do that. Danny's family seems pretty weird to do that.

"Well, luckily you don't have to worry about that while your here." Ann says.

"Yeah. Here the food is simply edible and dead." Kim says. Danny's cell phone then rings.

"That's my mom. She said she call me the day after I left." Danny says. He then answers his phone. "Hey mom."

"Hi honey. How's everything at Middleton?" Maddie asks. Clearly, there's some noise in the background.

"Everything is going amazing, mom. I'm starting my internship today after school." Danny says. He then notices the background noise. "Mom, are you in the lab?"

"Yeah. We're doing our six month renovation. Your father thinks it's a waste of time. But, everything needs an upgrade. Anyway, what did you had for dinner last night?" Maddie asks.

"Meatloaf. And for dessert, I had some of Mrs. Possible's chocolate chip cookies. They were excellent!" Danny says. Maddie becomes confused.

"That's odd. You never asked me to make you chocolate chip." Maddie says. She thought that her son loved her cookies.

"Well, maybe you should ask Kim's mom how she made them." Danny suggested. Maddie became angry at the thought of someone being a better cook.

"You're right honey. Why don't you put Mrs. Possible on the phone?" Maddie asks trying to hide her anger.

"My mom would like to speak with you." Dannys says handing the phone to Ann.

"Hello Mrs. Fenton." Ann greets with a smile.

"Call me Maddie. Just wondering how Danny's doing in your house, Mrs. Possible." She says still hiding her anger.

"Call me Ann. Danny's such a great guest. He and Kimmie get along so well. And he happens to have a good appetite." Ann says with a smile.

"Good. Speaking of food, I was actually wondering... WHY DO YOU THINK YOUR COOKIES ARE BETTER THAN MINE?!" Maddie says suddenly yelling and letting out her anger. Ann is taken back by this strange sudden outburst. Maddie then calms down as she continues. "I happen to buy the most expensive cookie dough there is on any market. You can't find anything better. What makes yours good?" Ann keeps her cool and a smile on her face.

"I happen to make them from scratch." Ann says. Maddie then goes berserk.

"Scratch?! As in FRESH MADE?!" Maddie asks shocked. She then takes off her welding mask in anger. Maddie's able to keep cool as she finishes. "Why, thank you Ann."

"You're welcome, Maddie." Ann says as she hands the phone back to Danny.

"Have fun on your first day Danny. Miss you." Maddie says happily.

"Miss you too. Bye." Danny says. But, Maddie dosen't hang up.

"Your mother seems like a nice lady Danny. Well, mostly. You should treat her cooking with a little more respect." Ann says.

"Maddie?! What are you doing with the cookie dough?!" Jack's scared voice on the other line says. Everybody in the kitchen hears it. Danny knows he should of hung up first. They then hear the sounds of industrial tools. "No! Not the snickerdoodles! Good heavens! Not the macaroons! Suffering spooks! Not the peanut butter!" Jack cries. Kim was hearing for the first time what Danny's home life was actually like. Jim and Tim thought this was better than anything on the radio. Danny then hangs up the phone before they heard anything else.

"Hey! It was just getting good!" Jim says angry that Danny turned his phone off.

"Sorry. My mom usually hangs up first, unless she's angry." Danny says with a sheepish grin. Kim just smiles warmly at him.

"Like we agreed Danny, no secrets." Kim says.

"Very cute." Ann says with a smile. James then enters.

"Good morning everybody!" James says with a smile. "Are you ready for your first day, Danny?"

"As I'll ever be Dr. Possible." Danny says with a smile.

"Good. Remember, it's from 4:00 to 6:00. Be there on time." James says before turning to Kim. "Kimmie, I was wondering if you could stop by the space center later to try out one of our new simulations."

"That'll be great dad." Kim says with a smile.

"Great. Stop by around 4:30." Dr. Possible says before leaning into Kim's ear to whisper something. "One more thing, you'll need to bring that TRON suit you have in your closet."

"The battle suit. Right?" Kim corrects her dad.

"Yeah. That. You'll see why once you see the simualtion." James says quietly.

"Boys, go finish getting ready." Ann says. With that, Jim and Tim go upstairs.

"Hey mom, dad, you guys don't mind if I drive Danny with me to school?" Kim asks.

"Not at all honey." Ann says with a smile before James leans into his face with a stern look.

"Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself." James warns.

"Understood." Danny says. He and Kim grab their stuff.

"Love you guys! Bye!" Kim says kissing both parents on the cheek as she and Danny leave.

"Look, sorry about the freak out my mom did." Danny says.

"Danny, it's cool. Not every family is perfect." Kim says with a smile as they enter the garage.

"Yeah. You make a good point. Just hope my dad's not blubbering about the cookie dough mom just destroyed." Danny says.

 **Fenton Works, Amity Park**

Jack sat on the floor crying over the cookie dough Maddie just destroyed. "I'm sorry Jack. But, I'm doing this because I love Danny. And if he now has a change in appetite, it's best to honor his wishes. From now on, we're making cookies from scratch!" Maddie says. Jack just keeps crying.

"But, I don't want them from scratch! I love cookie dough even when we're not using it for baking!" Jack cries. Just then, Jazz enters and sees the mess.

"Wow. What happened?" Jazz asks.

"Ask your evil mother!" Jack says.

"We're now making cookies from scratch honey. Danny has apparently gotten a new appetite." Maddie explains. Jazz couldn't believe it. She loves her mother's cookies. She didn't mind that they were now making them from scratch, but it all seemed too soon.

"Wow. There's only 29 days left and Danny's actually wanting fresh made cookies? Man, Middleton's must be changing him big time." Jazz says to herself.

Meanwhile in Middleton, Kim and Danny enter The Sloth. Danny is impressed by Kim's car. "Wow! Cool car." Danny says.

"It's a sloth. My brothers were able to give this puppy a little makeover." Kim says buckling her seatbelt.

"Man, I wish I get a car like this when I get my licence." Danny says buckling his seatbelt.

"Well, let's get going. Don't want you late on your first day at Middleton High. Mr. Barkin's not gonna like that. He's tough but fair." Kim says putting her keys in the ignition.

"I had my share of that with Mr. Lancer. You should have seen the look on his face when I showed him my approved application proving I got the internship. He literally fainted in class!" Danny says with a smile. He and Kim laughed at that.

"That would have been good. Now, let's go." Kim says pulling the car out of the garage and onto the streets. As they're driving through the streets of Middleton, Danny's curious about Kim's sloth.

"Hey, can I turn on the radio?" Danny asks reaching for a button before Kim stops him.

"It's really best you don't touch anything. This car happens to be high tech. It has a lot of interesting features. I use it for missions." Kim explains.

"Remember Kim, no secrets." Danny says with a smile.

"Right. Here, I'll turn on the radio for you." Kim says reaching for the right button for the radio. Once it was turned on, Kim turned the dial finding a good song. Danny then notices the Hannah Montana song Nobody's Perfect.

"Wait. I like that song." Danny says.

"Me too." Kim says with a smile. They then turn the volume up and start singing along.

 _Everybody makes mistakes_

 _Everybody has those days_

 _1, 2, 3, 4!_

 _Everybody makes mistakes_

 _Everybody has those days_

 _Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout_

 _Everybody gets that way_

 _Everybody makes mistakes_

 _Everybody has those days_

 _Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout_

 _Everybody gets that way_

 _Sometimes I'm in a jam_

 _I've gotta make a plan_

 _It might be crazy_

 _I do it anyway_

 _No way to know for sure_

 _I figure out a cure_

 _I'm patching up the holes_

 _But then it overflows_

 _If I'm not doing so well_

 _Why be so hard on myself_

 _Nobody's perfect_

 _I gotta work it_

 _Again and again_

 _'Til I get it right_

 _Nobody's perfect_

 _You live and you learn it_

 _And if I mess it up sometimes_

 _Nobody's perfect_

 **Middleton High**

Kim then pulls up to the student lot and parks. "We're here." Kim says with a smile. Danny looks at the school mascot logo.

"Middleton High. Home of the Mad Dogs. Wow. At my school, our mascots are The Spirits. As in ghosts." Danny says.

"Speaking of that, is Amity Park really haunted?" Kim asks curiously.

"Actually, yes. It's haunted." Danny admits.

"Wow. The twins can't wait to hear that." Kim says. Just then, Bonnie pulls up in her car. Kim rolls her eyes at the sight of her. Danny was about to get a taste of her school life.

"Hey Kim. OMG! Is that another boy in your car? You've finally dumped Ron and got together with another loser?" Bonnie smirks. Danny thought that girl sounded a lot like Dash, his hometown bully.

"This is Danny Fenton. He's staying with me and my family for the next 29 days. And I'm still with Ron!" Kim says matter-of-factly. "Danny Fenton, this is the ever so snarky Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Nice to meet you Danny. Hey K, why don't you let me give the new kid a tour of the place?" Bonnie asks with a smirk.

"If you mean the Mean Girls tour where you try to point out the different types of cliches and people you think he should avoid, just forget it! Danny's my guest. And I'm giving him the tour." Kim says.

"Fine. He's probably gonna regret it. See ya, Kim." Bonnie says with a smug smile as she leaves.

"Sweet, isn't she?" Kim says sarcastically. Danny gave Kim an understanding nod.

"Just what I need, a female Dash." Danny says. They then get out of The Sloth.

"A bully of yours?" Kim asks.

"The quarterback. He happens to push me around, gives me wedgies and tries to pound me when he gets bad grades. And he thinks because he's a jock, he can get away with it." Danny explains.

"Tell me about it. Bonnie's mother happens to be on the school board. That gives her the so called title of Queen Bee. She drops me during cheer practice, dumps her lunch on me and always makes snarky comments about what I'm wearing. It's her life goal to try to destroy me." Kim explains. Danny smiles. He and Kim definitely have a lot more in common than they thought.

"Man. This is actually gonna be an interesting month." Danny says.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Kim says leading Danny inside. As they approach the halls, Kim sees her friend Monique standing by her locker. "Hey, Monique!" She waves.

"Kim! How's it going girlfriend?" Monique says with a smile as Kim and Danny approach her.

"It's all good. Danny, this Monique. She happens be a really good friend. Monique, this is Danny Fenton. He's staying with me for the month." Kim says introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Danny. Have you met Bonnie yet?" Monique greets.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Danny says.

"Well, don't let her give you the Mean Girls tour. She likes to turn new students into Lindsay Lohans." Monique says.

"I seen the movie. Don't want to turn into that." Danny says with a smile. Monique then pulls Kim in closer.

"Your dad's alright with him sleeping in your room? Even though he's black hole deep protective?" Monique whispers.

"Pretty much. He gave Danny the down low. So, he knows." Kim whispers. She then takes Danny's shoulder. "Let's go."

"See ya, Monique." Danny says as he and Kim leave. Kim then takes Danny to his locker.

"There's your locker. The combination is 10-23-14." Kim says.

"Thanks." Danny says. Just then, Ron walks up to them.

"Hey KP! This must be the newbie." Ron says with a smile.

"Yep. Ron, this is Danny Fenton." Kim introduces with a smile.

"Nice to meet you DF. I'm Ron Stoppable, sidekick, video game player and boyfriend to Kim Possible." Ron says. This made Kim giggle.

"Good to meet you too." Danny says with a smile. He then notice Rufus popping out of Ron's pocket. "Is that a naked mole rat?"

"You bet! I bought Rufus right out of Smarty Mart. We've been together ever since." Ron says with a smile. Rufus hugged his master.

"Man. I always wanted one. But, my dad says rats are for experimentation." Danny says. Kim then hands Danny a piece of paper.

"Here's your class schedule. You have 2nd, 4th, and 5th period with me. And you also have 3rd and 7th period with Ron." Kim explains.

"7th period. Health class. Mr. Barkin. Word of advice: Don't look into his eyes." Ron warns with a grim tone.

"I'll make sure of that." Danny says.

"Well, we better go. See you later." Kim says as she and Ron leave.

"OK. See ya." Danny says.

 **Master's Mansion, Colorado**

Drakken leads Vlad Plasmius downstairs with his eyes closed. "Keep them closed, Vlad. I want it to be a surprise." Drakken says with a smile.

"OK. I get it." Vlad agrees. Drakken has stayed up late working on Vlad's lab makeover. Now, he was ready to show him the finished project.

"Almost." Drakken says as they approach the lab. "OK. Now open them!" Vlad opens his eyes and a surprised smile beamed onto his face. He loved the new lab. Everything was new and more high tech. Drakken has even added his own features to it as well. Vlad was amazed by the outcome. "Well? Do you like it?"

"I love it! Drakken, you really are brilliant! It looks like something out of Frankenstein." Vlad says with glee. Shego then approaches Drakken.

"When are you gonna tell him about the big red button hidden in one of his panels?" Shego whispered.

"In time, Shego. We won't need it anyway. Because this time, we're going to win." Drakken says with a evil smile.

"Drakken, we should get to work on our plan." Vlad says.

"You're right! Now, we still need to figure out a design choice." Drakken says.

"Oh, no need Drakken. I already came up with my own." Vlad says with a smile. He pushes a button and the screen show a massive design. Complex yet simple even Drakken would know how to use it. "The whole mock up has at least 5 supercomputers, 10 PCs, 15 MACS, and one usb port for our virus."

"Wow. That's a lot of tech talk." Shego says.

"It's brilliant! The perfect doomsday device!" Drakken says with glee. "Now, we get to building." Shego still eyes Vlad. She wishes that she could push that big red button right now.

Meanwhile in Middleton High, Danny takes his seat in health class next to Ron. "Hey Ron. This is the place?" Danny asks.

"Unfortunately. And, right behind me, are Kim's brothers. Another disadvantage in a class full of freshmen." Ron says.

"Hi Danny!" Jim and Tim say.

"Well, it should be better than lunch period. I mean, what in the world was that meat doing in a cafeteria?" Danny says.

"My new friend, you still got a lot to learn." Ron says.

"Alright people!" Barkin yells.

"Starting now." Ron says frowning.

"Before we start, today we have a new student." Barkin says picking up Danny's file. "Daniel Fenton, from Amity Park. He'll be with us for a month."

"I'm one of NASA's new interns." Danny says with a smile.

"Really? It's hard to believe that just by looking at your transcripts. Not very promising. Like Stoppable." Barkin says.

"I happen to have the top scores on space simulators. And my knowledge on space tech is actually amazing." Danny explains.

"Really?" Barkin smirks walking towards Danny. "Well alright. But, let me get one thing clear. You may be here for at least 29 days, but you are in my house! Make a mistake, break a rule and it will go on your permanent record back in your school in your hometown! NASA would not like that in their program. Let this be known, I got my eye on you Fenton!"

"He likes to go by last name basis." Ron says.

"Quiet Stoppable!" Barkin yells.

"Could you get that in writing?" Danny jokes. Most of the class laughed at that.

"Humor. Impressive. Since you're new, I'll let it slide this once." Barkin says walking back to the CPR dummy on his desk. "We're learning about CPR this week. I usually don't test new students till I get to know them better, but since you impressed the students with your witty sense of humor, perhaps you would like to see if you could save a life."

"Hey! Danny's barely been here for 6 hours and already you're testing him?" Jim asks with incredulity standing up from his desk. Tim followed suit.

"If this another one of your ways to make Ron cry, you should be fired for all we care!" Tim says.

"Enough Possible Twins! SIT DOWN!" Barkin screams. With that, the twins sit down without question. "Well Fenton? You up for the challenge?" He asks with a smirk.

"Uh, sure. Why not? Here it goes." Danny says nervously walking up to the dummy.

"Remember Fenton, the person is counting on you." Barkin says. Danny couldn't believe he was doing this on his first day. CPR? He decides to muster all his courage and do it. He breathes into the dummy and starts chest compressions. After four chest compressions, the battery pack lit up green. Ron, Jim and Tim were shocked. "Fenton, you saved him! A!" Danny just stood there amazed. He's just earned a A on his first day.

"Wow. Only 6 hours in and I'm already way ahead of the curve. Thanks." Danny says walking back to his seat.

"Take note on that Stoppable. Obviously, even the new student has more courage and brains than you." Barkin smirks. Ron then turned angry.

"Well, it doesn't matter! You're already a big pain in my school life and I don't need you to point my flaws out! I'm a great boyfriend and helped Kim way more than once! And I'm not gonna cry over my failures to give you pleasure!" Ron screams.

"Talking out in class! That's detention Stoppable!" Barkin screams back. Ron then became quiet at that. "Alright, back to..." He tries to say before noticing a sudden pain in his chest. "...what we were...I feel funny..." His then notices his breathing was short. The class became worried.

"Are you Ok Mr. Barkin?" Jim asks concerned.

"I think I'm..." Mr. Barkin tries to say before falling onto the floor.

"Whoa! Mr. Barkin's dying!" Tim screams. Ron and Danny then run to him. Danny listens in on his chest.

"No heartbeat!" Danny says.

"OK. One of you two, start CPR!" Ron yells to the twins.

"Hey, we're beginners! We're not ready for a real human!" Tim says. Ron then turns to Danny.

"Danny, you do it!" Ron yells.

"Ron, sorry but even though I aced the dummy test, I'm still new to this!" Danny says.

"Well, who else is gonna save him?" Ron asks. Everybody in the room stares at him. "Me? No. I failed." Rufus then climbs out and look's his master in the eye.

"Do it!" Rufus squeaks. Ron is hesitant, but then remembers what Kim said yesterday. 'Picture the dummy as me.' Ron then imagines Mr. Barkin as Kim. That was enough for him to gain confidence.

"OK. I can do this. Everybody back up!" Ron says. The rest of the class then stands by the door. Ron begins by breathing into Barkin's mouth and starts chest compressions. After four chest presses, he again breathes into his mouth and with one final push, Barkin opened his eyes. "He's back!" Ron smiled.

"Ron just saved Barkin's life!" Tim says.

"Hoo-Sha!" Jim says high fiving his twin brother. Barkin sits up breathing deeply.

"Good heaven, what happened?" Barkin asks.

"Mr. Barkin, you had a heart attack." Ron explains.

"Really? I thought I was fit. I served in the military. I exercise regularly. And now, I almost died." Barkin says in disbelief.

"Ron actually saved you." Danny says. Barkin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Stoppable, the most weak student, has actually saved Mr. Barkin from dying.

"Stoppable?! You saved me?!" Barkin yells.

"Are you gonna give me detention for that too?" Ron asks nervously not knowing what Barkin's reaction might be. Barkin just smiled and grabbed Ron in a hug.

"In all my years of teaching, I never thought I see the day when a student finally takes up the nerve and proves himself worthy. Stoppable, thank you! And forget about detention! You're free!" Barkin yells happily. The rest of the class cheers. Ron just stood there. He couldn't believe it. He saved a life, earned Mr. Barkin's respect and ditched detention. It was too good to be true.

As the final bell rang, Danny, Kim and Ron ran out of school. Ron was still in disbelief that he managed to save Barkin's life and escape detention. "Wow Ron. You saved Barkin's life and got a free pass from detention!" Kim says with a smile.

"I know! Ron Stoppable's having a good day!" Ron yelled happily. "And it's all thanks to you Kim."

"Wait, how did Kim help you with saving Barkin?" Danny asks.

"Well, Kim actually gave me advice on how to do it. She told me to picture Mr. Barkin as her." Ron explained.

"Actually, I said picture the dummy as me when you're doing practice drills. But, it's nice that you did it with Mr. Barkin anyway." Kim says with a smile. "Danny, when do you have to be at the space center?"

"Not for at least 45 minutes. Why?" Danny explains.

"Thought we treat you to our favorite hangout." Ron said.

 **Beuno Nacho**

All three teens sat at a table in the Mexican Fast Food restaurant. In front of Danny was Ron's proud creation, The Naco. Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Nasty Burger couldn't get something as good looking as this. "Go ahead Danny. Try it." Kim said with a playful smile.

Danny took a bite and before he knew it, he smiled and took another bite. "Amazing!" Danny said with his mouth full. "Ron, how did you come up with this?"

"I can't tell you." Ron said. "And neither can Kim."

"Actually Ron, me and Danny agreed over the course of the month, there will be no secrets. So, I can tell him." Kim said. Rufus laughed.

"You got played." Rufus said. Ron just frowned.

"It's made of nacho chips and cheese, taco meat and shell." Kim explained with a smile.

"Man, if Nasty Burger had something like this, they would be nationwide." Danny said. "You are a true genius, Ron." Ron smiled. Danny's cell phone then rings. "That must be Sam."

"Girlfriend?" Kim asked playfully.

"No. Just a friend." Danny says sheepishly. He then answers the phone. "How's everything going?"

"Everything is perfect, Danny." Sam says with a smile. "We're just at The Nasty Burger. They have brand new Nasty Fries. You gotta try them when you get back. So, how's Middleton treating you?"

"Great! Me and Kim are superb!" Danny says with a smile. Sam just frowns on the other line. "Right now, we're at Beuno Nacho with Ron. I just had my first taste of The Naco. It's amazing!" Sam then becomes worried.

"But... Not good as a Nasty Burger? Right?" Sam says, worried that Danny has already changed.

"No. It's great, but it'll never replace NB." Danny says. Sam smiles. Danny hasn't changed that much.

"Great. Well gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow?" Sam asked, regaining her confidence.

"Yep. Bye." Danny says hanging up. "Man, I better get going. Don't wanna be late on my first day." He says as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah. My dad sure won't like that." Kim says with a smile. "See ya at home."

"Got ya. Bye." Danny says leaving Beuno Nacho. He then raced towards The Middleton Space center.

 **Coming soon, Danny starts his internship and sees Kim in action with her battle suit. He then decides he needs to upgrade his teach. Meanwhile, Vlad and Drakken continues building their doomsday device. Shego decides to talk to Vlad to see if he isn't up to trouble. Vlad figures out that Shego could prove useful for him.**


	5. Kim Possible meets Danny Phantom

A/N: Thank you Avenger2003 for helping me out with this.

 **Middleton Space Center, Middleton**

Danny arrived at the space center with just one minute to spare. "Yes. On time." Danny sighed happily. He entered the center and saw James, standing with a couple of employees. He then noticed Danny

"Ha! Daniel! You're on time." James said with a smile.

"Just a little eager, Dr. Possible." Danny said.

"Well, come on and I'll show you to your work station." James led Danny to a small office. "You're job will be to organize our charts and put them into order by the decimal system." Danny frowned a bit. He thought he was going to be working on rockets or robots. Not as exciting as he thought it would be.

"OK. Sure." Danny said. Dr. Possible then left the room and Danny got to work. After a few minutes, Danny got bored. 'Not as exciting as I thought.' He thought to himself. Danny looked at the clock. It was not even 15 minutes past 4. "I can do this." Danny said to himself. He then focused hard and really started organizing the charts.

An hour later, Danny stood triumphantly. He had organized every single chart. "Hey, it's not test piloting a rocket, but hey got to start somewhere." He said to himself.

"Yeah. Hard work does pay off." A voice came from behind him. Danny turned around to see Kim wearing her battlesuit.

"Oh! Hey Kim. What are you doing here?" Danny asks./

"My dad asked me to come." Kim said.

Danny took great interest in Kim's battle suit. It was amazing. "Wow. Cool suit. Do you use that on missions?"

"Sometimes. It's basically indestructible." Kim replied with a smile. "I'm going to try one of my dad's new simulators. Wanna come watch?"

"Sure. I need a break anyways." Danny followed Kim into the simulator room.

 **Master's Mansion, Colorado**

Meanwhile, Shego was walking towards Vlad's office to have a few words with him. "I just know there's something sneaky about that Masters. And I'm going to find out what." She then knocked on Vlad's office door.

"Come in." Vlad said. Shego then entered. "Ahh, Shego. What brings you by to my office?" He said with a friendly smile.

"Can it Vlad. I just need to ask you a few questions." Shego replied.

"Absolutely. Ask me anything." Vlad said.

"Look, I know it doesn't seem like it, but I care about Drakken. And the last thing I need is somebody double crossing us right now." Shego explains.

Vlad smiles, clearly expecting this. "Shego, I promise you that I'm not double crossing you." Vlad said. He then pushed a stack of papers towards her. "Here is tons of news articles about me that will show you I'm not a double crosser. It includes me working with other baddies such as other ghosts from the Ghost Zone."

Shego gave Vlad a close up glare. "OK Donald Trump. I'll buy it for now. But I'm watching you." Shego said as she grabbed the stack and left the office.

Vlad then went ghost, phased through a wall, and watched Shego leave while invisible. "You know, that Shego lady is actually a very skilled fighter. And smarter than that bumbling fool Drakken. Perhaps she could be of real use to me." Vlad said to himself.

"Vlad Masters! Have you fallen in love with another woman?!" Holo-Maddie asked angrily.

"Oh no Maddie. You have always been my first love. I'm just thinking of hiring Shego after we do away with Drakken." Vlad said with a smile.

"Oh very smart." Maddie said with a giggle. Vlad then laughed along with her. They then heard Drakken behind them, laughing as well.

"Oh, world domination does bring laughter and joy." Drakken said with a smile, regaining his breath. "Let's get back to work."

"Why yes, of course Drakken. That virus isn't gonna infect itself." Vlad said with a friendly smile as he followed Drakken.

Back in Middleton, Kim and Danny were sitting around the dinner table. Danny has just finished his first day of his internship, and while boring he did get to watch Kim in action wearing her battlesuit. Danny was seriously impressed by what he saw and kept asking Kim questions about it. "So, your suit can basically repair itself and repel energy blasts?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much." Kim said before taking a bite out of her steak. "But the thing keeps breaking down. We're constantly updating it."

"Where's Jim and Tim?" Danny asked, noticing the twins aren't with them.

"They're eating in their rooms." Anne explained.

"They're grounded for messing with Mom's vacuum cleaner." Kim said with a sly smile. "They converted it to a ghost catcher."

Danny chuckled as he slid the Fenton Thermos back into his pocket. Then, the Kimmunicator rang.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked her twelve year old tech friend.

"There's been a serious bridge collapse about 15 miles from Middleton." Wade reported.

"Already on it." Kim said, getting up from her seat. "Gotta go mom."

"No problem. I'll put your plate in the microwave. Just be back at eleven." Anne reminded Kim of her curfew.

"Thanks. Love you." Kim gave Anne a kiss on the cheek before running upstairs to change. Danny followed Kim, wanting to get some excitement other than hunting ghosts.

"Hey Kim, I know you probably don't do this often, but can I come with you on your mission?" Danny asked. Kim popped out of her closet and looked at Danny with wide eyes. "Just to help."

"Oh." Kim said, tossing aside her shirt and putting on her mission gear. "Sorry Danny, but I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe some other time."

Kim then emerged, wearing her purple mission shirt and black pants. "It's cool. I get it." Danny said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kim waved before heading out to her car and leaving her house. Danny smiled as he watched Kim drive away from the window.

"My daughter is really something." A familiar voice said.

Danny turned around and jumped at seeing James behind him. "Ahh! Dr. Possible. I didn't know you were there." Danny said.

"Mrs. Possible told me you were asking Kim a lot of questions about her Battlesuit." James said with a smile.

"Yeah. She really kicked butt with it in that simulator." Danny said with a smile.

"She did. Wanna try it on?" James asked with a grin. Danny and James laughed at that. "Seriously Daniel, if you want, you can try it on."

Danny's eyes grew wide. Dr. James Possible was giving him permission to try on Kim's clothes? "Didn't you say I wasn't allowed to go into your daughter's closet?"

"Yes. But, I didn't say that you couldn't while I was in the room." James said with a sly smile.

Danny smiled a bit at that as James led him to Kim's closet and pushed aside her clothes to reveal her palm scanner. "Uh, how do we get around that?" Danny asked.

"I confiscated something from the twins that could help us." James said. He held out a replica hand print and placed it on the scanner.

The scanner glowed green and then a secret door opened to show Kim's battle suit.

"So Danny, ready to try it on?" asked James

" Sure" replied Danny

Danny put the suit on over his own clothes and then stepped in front of a mirror

"Looks good on you." commented James

"Thanks." said Danny

Suddenly one of the laser weapons on the suit popped out and fired at the wall leaving a scorch mark on it.

"Uhh sorry Mr. Possible." said Danny

"Don't worry we will just blame it on Kim's brothers." said James

James and Danny laughed again.

"Lets just get some paint to paint over it and hopefully Kim won't notice." said James

"Ok." said Danny

James went downstairs and a minute later brought up a bucket filled with paint the color of Kim's wall and a paint brush.

"OK lets get started on fixing that up." said James

It only took a few swipes of the brush to cover the scorch mark.

"Now Danny how about we go downstairs and watch some TV." suggested James

"Sure" said Danny. Danny took off the battle suit and put it back in Kim's closet.

He and then headed down stairs and turned on the TV.

When the TV turned on the news channel appeared. The news channel showed Kim and Ron stuck under some rubble on the bridge struggling to escape while people in cars were shouting for help.

"Oh no!" James said with a worried face

Danny knew he needed to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Aww I know this is a really bad time but I have to use the bathroom." said Danny

Mr. Possible didn't look up from the TV and still had a worried face.

Danny rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.

"I'm Goin Ghost!" said Danny as a white ring appeared around his waste splitting into two while replacing his clothes with a black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots.

His hair turned white and his blue eyes were replaced with a glowing green.

Danny phased out of the Possible house and flew as fast as he could towards the bridge that he recognized as one his bus drove on when he was on his way to Middleton.

 **At The Bridge**

A few minutes prior

Kim and Ron arrived at the bridge to find three cars trapped on it with two other people out of the cars shouting for help

Kim shot her grappling hook at the bridge. The grappling hook hooked onto the bridge

"Grab on" Kim said to Ron

Ron grabbed hold of Kim.

The grappling hook retracted pulling Kim and Ron onto the bridge.

Kim landed on the bridge with ease but Ron slipped during the landing and hit the unstable ground causing the bridge to shake more.

Kim looked up to see that the bridge was about to collapse on her and Ron.

Kim pushed Ron out of the way only to get trapped under the rubble instead.

"KP! are you OK?" Ron shouted

"I am fine, just help me get out of this please" said Kim

"No problem." said Ron

Ron tried to lift the rubble but wasn't strong enough.

Just then more rubble fell trapping Ron under it

"This can't be good." thought Kim.

 **Now at the bridge**

Danny arrived to see that Kim and Ron were still struggling to escape the rubble

Danny flew towards them and touched the rubble turning it intangible.

Kim and Ron got up through the now intangible rubble to see Danny Phantom.

"Who are you?" asked Kim

"Save people now ask questions later." said Danny as he then dropped the rubble turning it tangible again.

Danny then flew to some people shouting for help.

Danny grabbed them and flew them off the bridge while Kim and Ron helped people out of their cars and off the bridge.

Once they got everyone off the bridge it collapsed leaving a pile of rubble and ruins.

Kim turned to Danny standing next to her.

"Who are you?" Kim asked again

"Danny Phantom" replied Danny

"Who?" asked Kim

"You have never heard of me?" said Danny

Kim and Ron shook their heads no.

"Ghost, superhero, superpowers." said Danny

"Ghost! Ahh!" Ron shouted

Ron jumped into Kim's arms but she just dropped him.

"Yeah right. There is no such things as ghosts and I just finished telling the tweebs that after they built that ridiculous ghost vacuum."

"Well look me up." said Danny

Danny flew off back towards the Possible residence leaving Kim standing there with Ron sucking his thumb like a baby on the ground with Rufus trying to calm him down.

Kim turned on her Kimmunicator and Wade appeared in it.

"Wade I need you to look up all the information you can find on Danny Phantom." said Kim

"You mean the Ghost Superhero?" said Wade

"You know him?" asked Kim

"Not personally but I know of him." replied Wade.

"So you really believe in ghosts." said Kim with a grin.

"Not really I just think that part about him is made up because it is scientifically impossible for a ghost to exist." said Wade. "But I'll search more information about him."

"Alright can you get us a ride back to Middleton?" asked Kim

"Sure thing Kim." said Wade.

Back at the Possible Residence, Danny was talking to Tucker on his cell about his first adventure with Kim. "You helped Kim and Ron with that bridge collapse?!" Tucker asked excitedly. "But, I thought you said you weren't going to do any ghost stuff."

"Correction; I wasn't going to be fighting ghosts. I never said I was going to stop using my powers." Danny said with a sly smile.

"Dude, you totally rocked!" Tucker said.

"Thanks man. By the way, I need you to do something for me. Did you know Kim has an ultra cool battle suit?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah. She looks seriously cool in that." Tucker said.

"I know!" Danny said with a smile. "Anyway, I decided I want a suit like that."

"But, you already got so much ghost technology." Tucker said.

"Yeah, but still, an upgrade is needed every once in a while. And maybe it'll help me keep my powers whenever I use the ghostly wail. So that way I won't be drained as much. So, could you do it?" Danny asked, hopefully.

"Sure thing my soul brother." Tucker said. "I just need to do some snooping around for the designs though. But I'll let you know when I find them."

"Please and thank you." Danny said before hanging up.

Kim then entered her room, looking totally wore out. "Hey Danny." Kim said with a smile.

"Hey Kim. How was the mission?" Danny asked.

"Better than I expected. Me and Ron were trapped under some rubble." Kim explained as she changed into her night wear. "But this ghost superhero named Danny Phantom came and helped us."

"I know. I watched it on TV with your dad." Danny said.

Kim then raised an eye brow. "That's funny. Dad told me you went to the bathroom while that happened." Kim said as she emerged in her pajamas.

Danny got nervous. "Uh, yeah. I kind of spent a while in there. Probably that steak." Danny lied.

"OK." Kim said. "Anyway, Wade's gonna do some research on him tomorrow."

"I'm just glad you're alright." Danny said, getting in his bed.

"Likewise." Kim said, getting into her bed. "Night Danny."

Danny laid in his bed, wondering if he should tell Kim about his biggest secret.

 **Coming soon, Danny learns a special secret about Kim's battle suit. Kim learns more about the ghost superhero. Then, as Drakken and Vlad attack the Space Center, Kim and Danny Phantom have another chance encounter, where Kim might learn Danny's big secret.**


	6. They Finally Know

**Middleton High**

Kim and Ron were sitting with Monique during lunchtime, telling her about their mission with the bridge collapse and meeting Danny Phantom. "Wow, so you met a ghost superhero?" Monique asked.

"Can we please not talk about ghosts?" Ron asked, fearfully.

Kim just rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. Ron was a coward. A lovable and cute coward. "Well, we're not sure yet. I'm having Wade do research on him to find out more." Kim explained.

"Hey guys," Danny said, approaching their lunch table. "You mind if I sit here?"

"No problem." Kim said with a smile.

"Is it true that there used to be a Senior Lunch program? With way better food?" Danny asked as he sat down.

"Yeah. But then it lost funding because of the SKIP Program. Honestly, Ms. Guide and those Tweebs." Kim muttered.

"I can understand." Danny said. Kim smiled at that.

"So, did Kim tell you about their run in with a ghost superhero?" Monique asked.

"Yeah. I didn't see much of it on TV because I was too busy in the bathroom." Danny explained.

"Probably too much of that steak." Kim commented. They all laughed at that.

Danny's cell phone then rang. "Hello?" Danny answered.

"Danny, it's Tucker. You got to hear this." Tucker's voice on the other line said.

"BRB." Danny said as he left the table and went into the hallway. "OK, what do you got?"

"Good news and bad news. That's what." Tucker replied.

"You didn't get the designs?" Danny asked.

"Oh no. That's the good news. I was able to find some pictures of the original designs." Tucker said.

"Good. Then we can get to building." Danny said with a smile.

"Actually Danny, here's the bad news. I did some snooping around to see who originally designed. I'll text you the picture." Tucker said.

A few seconds later, Danny received a picture of the design for Kim's battle suit. But instead of Kim wearing it, it showed Valerie, one of Danny's enemies. "Valerie?" Danny asked, shocked. He thought of hard before a thought came to his head. "Vlad."

"That's what I thought too." Tucker said. "I did some digging on his computer, and found that was just one of the original designs he had planned out for Valerie, before choosing one."

"Then, how did it ended up with Kim? And what happened to the rest?" Danny asked.

"Apparently, he donated the rest of the designs to Global Justice, who Wade wanted them to design Kim's battle suit." Tucker explained.

"And that's how Kim got it." Danny figured out.

"So, I guess you probably don't want that suit now that you figured out the ugly truth." Tucker said.

"Are you kidding? I'm not gonna stop just because a super cool high tech piece of clothing my favorite hero is wearing was made by my arch foe. Get to work ASAP. Oh, and see if you can add a super cool ghost blasting laser." Danny said with a smile.

"Will do." Tucker said before hanging up.

Back in the cafeteria, Kim's Kimmunicator rang. "What's do you got, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Well, turns out that Amity Park is actually haunted." Wade explained.

"So, ghosts are real?" Kim asked, shocked.

"Yes. And the people of Amity Park have basically claimed Danny Phantom as their hero. Check it out." Wade said before uploading footage of Danny's various fights with Ember, Skulker, the Lunch Lady, and the Boxy Ghost.

"Now that is both creepy and badical." Ron said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked.

"I'll say. No wonder Amity Park likes him." Kim said with a smile.

"Well, not all of Amity Park. There are a certain few, including this one." Wade said before uploading another video, this one of Jack Fenton.

"That Danny Phantom is a menace!" Jack yelled at the camera.

"Isn't that Danny Fenton's dad?" Ron asked.

"Sounds like him." Kim commented.

"I don't care what the general public says, because ghosts are scum that need to be hunted down and destroyed! And that Phantom kid is number one on my list, always!" Jack ranted before smiling. "And if you have a ghost trying to destroy you, please call Fentonworks."

It then cut back to Wade. "The man clearly has a thing for him." Wade commented.

"I'll say. But Danny was lucky enough to save us. He's a pretty good guy." Kim said with a smile. "Hopefully we might meet him again. Thanks Wade." Kim then hang up the Kimmunicator as Danny rejoined the table.

"Hey guys? Anything happened while I was away?" Danny asked.

"Kim got new information on Danny Phantom guy." Monique said.

"And I think it's time we need to have a serious talk Danny." Kim said with a mock stern tone. Danny grew nervous as he thought that Kim knew Danny's real secret. "You didn't tell me that your parents are ghost hunters."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, it's really embarrassing to be honest." Danny said with a sheepish grin. "All they do is build ghost tech and find new ways to destroy them."

Kim just smiled at him. "Danny, that's what parents basically do; embarrass us." Kim said.

"Yeah, at least your dad didn't show up at Bueno Nacho in a cape, just because you didn't think of his hero." Ron said.

Danny smiled. "That makes me feel way better. Thanks Ron." Danny said.

 **Master's Mansion**

 **Colorado**

 **Friday**

After three days of construction, Drakken and Vlad finally finished their super Y2K computer. "At last. Our ticket to world domination is complete." Drakken said happily.

He, Shego, and Vlad stood back to admire their work. It looked just like in Vlad's blueprints. "This might actually work." Shego said with a small smile.

"But it's not complete yet." Vlad said with a frown.

"Oh, man!" Drakken whined. "Did we forget to debug the hard drive?"

"No, that's not it. We need a powerful way to transport the virus to every computer in the world. Say, like a super tele-communications laser." Vlad explained.

Drakken grinned evilly. "Fear not my friend. I know where we can get one." Drakken laughed evilly before grabbing Shego and heading out for the hovercraft. Vlad then went ghost and followed them.

"Where are we going?" Shego asked as they boarded.

"The Middleton Space Center." Drakken said as they took off with Vlad followed them.

 **Middleton Space Center**

It was near the end of his shift as Danny helped out Vivian with her rovers. "Wrench." Vivian said. Danny handed it to her. "Thanks for helping me out, Danny."

"Sure. No problem." Danny said with a smile. His first week at the internship turned out better than expected. He enjoyed very second of it. "Anything for a beautiful scientist like yourself."

Vivian giggled as James entered. "Hello, Danny. Mrs. Possible is ordering pizza for dinner. Anything you want? Like bacon?" James asked.

"No thanks. I'm more of a pepperoni person." Danny said before his ghost senses went off. That only meant one thing. "Oh no. Here? Now?"

"What's the matter, Danny?" Vivian asked, concerned.

Danny stammered before finally blurting out, "Get down!" Danny pushed James and Vivian out of the way as a huge explosion tore right through the wall.

Drakken and Shego then entered through the hole. "Alright James. Give me the laser, and no one gets hurt." Drakken demanded.

"The only one who's gonna get hurt is you when my daughter comes here!" James said.

"Oh, daddy's little girl coming to save the day." Shego mocked.

"Very nice try, but I brought some new muscle that'll convince you otherwise." Drakken said as Vlad came flying in. Danny gasped as he saw him. Why couldn't he have a normal ghost free week?

"Hand Drakken the laser, or be vaporized." Vlad said, his hand glowing like Shego's.

"Danny, I need you..." James whispered before realizing that Danny's no longer in the room. He sighed as he lead Shego, Drakken, and Vlad to the laser.

"There it is! Our ticket to world domination!" Drakken said with a gleeful smile.

"I think it's your ticket to prison." A familiar voice said.

Vlad gasped as he saw Danny, in his ghost form, standing behind him, smiling. "Danny Phantom?!" Vlad asked, shocked.

"You know him?" Drakken asked.

"It's a complicated relationship." Vlad said with a sheepish grin.

"Let Dr. Possible go, or you're gonna get what's coming to all of you." Danny demanded.

"The only one who's gonna get it, is you!" Shego said, her hands glowing. She and Danny sparred against each other. Danny used all his ghost energy, blocking her blasts and blasting his own. After a few moments, Shego finally grabbed Danny and held him down.

"Excellent Shego!" Drakken yelled.

"No one can stop the excellent partnership of Drakken and Plasimus!" Vlad said happily.

"And no evil scum can escape from..." Kim said, emerging from the shadows, wearing her battle suit.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken and Shego asked.

"And Ron Stoppable!" Ron said proudly, even though he knows that no one will remember him.

"Whatever." Drakken said, deadpan.

"I'll take care of her!" Vlad said, already heading for Kim and blasting her with his ghost energy. The blast hit Kim's arm, scarring it before suddenly repairing, like it never even happened. Vlad was shocked. "Skin repairing technology? Where did I see that before?"

Vlad then fired another blast at Kim, but she was able to repel it back with her hand scoop, knocking Vlad to the ground. Kim then flipped and kicked Shego, sending her flying and crashing.

As soon as Danny got up, he looked at Kim and smiled. "Hi remember me?" He asked.

"Danny Phantom, right?" Kim asked with a smile. He nodded.

"Remember me?" Ron asked.

"Son Roppable?" Danny asked, jokingly. Ron frowned at that. "Just kidding. Ron Stoppable." Ron smiled again. Then, Vlad and Shego rose up and charged towards the teen heroes.

"I'll take the ghost guy. You can handle Shego." Kim said.

"Sounds good to me." Danny said with a smile.

"Ron, watch and protect my dad." Kim ordered.

"Aww! I hate being the protection sometimes." Ron whined as he reached James. Then, the fighting resumed with Kim fighting Plasmuis and Danny fighting Shego.

As Shego fought Danny hard, she found herself impressed with his fighting abilities. They were hand to hand. Just like her and Kim. Danny then used his ghost ice breath and froze Shego right into her spot. "Wow kid. You got some mad mojo for someone like you." Shego said, with a smile while still trying to free herself.

"Thanks. I guess I'm full of surprises." Danny commented.

As Vlad continued to fight Kim, he studied her battle suit carefully, trying to remember where he seen it. Finally, it came through to him. "Yes. That was one of my original designs for Valerie. I wonder why I didn't choose that. It would have served her well." Vlad said to himself, before being trapped by discs, thanks to a new feature in Kim's suit. "Why bravo, Miss Possible. You certainly know how to put that impressive suit of yours to good use."

"I'm full of surprises." Kim said with a smile.

"Well thank the maker. Which in this case is me!" Vlad said with a smile.

Kim grew confused by that. "Thank you the maker?" Kim asked.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon." Vlad said before freeing himself by becoming intangible and blasting Kim away.

"Kim!" Ron said, rushing to her side.

"Kim!" Danny yelled, not noticing that Shego has apparently used her flaming hands to melt through the ice.

"She's not the one you need to worry about, ghost boy!" Shego yelled, Kicking Danny to where Kim landed.

"Kim! Danny! Are you OK?!" Ron asked as he reached them. But they were unconscious. All three villains formed a circle around the three teens. Then, Vlad used his ghost energy to tear the roof off of the place, and dropped it onto the heroes.

James gasped as he saw her daughter, boyfriend, and the hero who helped them become trapped. "Now, about that laser?" Drakken asked.

Under the rubble, Ron shook Kim's body, trying to wake her. "Kim! Wake up!" Ron yelled.

Kim grunted as she finally regained conscious. "Ron?" Kim asked.

"Kim, thank goodness you're OK." Ron whispered, hugging his girlfriend.

Kim smiled as she returned the hug. "Where's Danny?"Kim asked.

They heard grunting from the other side and saw Danny Phantom, struggling to get up. During his struggle, his changed back to his human form. Kim, Ron, and Rufus gasped as they saw it.

"Danny?" Kim asked, shocked.

As soon as Danny regained his senses, he saw Kim and Ron looking at him with their eyes wide and mouths dropped. He then saw he changed back to his human form. "Uh, you guys didn't saw that right?" Danny asked, hopefully. But from the shocked looks on their faces, they did.

 **Coming soon, Danny tells Kim and Ron the truth, and they get to the bottom of what Drakken and Vlad are up to, with a visit to the Master's Mansion for some digging around.**


	7. Arc 2: The Truth Comes Out

**Middleton Space Center**

Underneath the rubble, Kim and Ron stood around Danny, who just accidentally revealed his biggest secret to them. They were both shocked to the core. While Kim and Ron knew that they still had to deal with Drakken and Vlad, they had questions for Danny Fenton.

"Danny?" Kim asked, bewildered. "You were half ghost!"

Danny stammered, trying to come up with a lie in order to cover himself, but there was no use. They saw him change. "OK yes! I am!" Danny admitted.

"Dude, that was part awesome, part creepy, and part sick and wrong!" Ron said, feeling both amazed and angry at the same time.

"Sick and wrong!" Rufus squeaked, agreeing with his master.

Kim gasped as a horrible thought came to her. "You were my closet, were you?" Kim asked angrily.

"Actually, that was your dad who let me in." Danny said with a sheepish smile, but that confession only made Kim more angry.

"He let you into Kim's closet?!" Ron asked. "He never let me do that!"

"It was only to try out the battle suit!" Danny said. "And that suit pinches!" He then noticed Kim's angry glare. "Not that it doesn't look great on you. I'm actually having my friend Tucker make me one. So that way-"

Kim just got more angry, knowing that Danny broke their rule of no secrets. "DANNY!" Kim yelled. Danny clearly got the picture.

"OK!" Danny exclaimed, before turning guilty. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys this. The reason why was because I wanted to take a break from fighting ghosts and have probably a normal life for once. Just please don't tell anyone." Danny then leaned into Kim's ear to whisper, "And definitely don't tell your dad. I do not want to be sent into a black hole."

"I totally get you man." Ron said with a smile. "He threatened the same thing to me."

"Kim! Help!" Kim heard James yell. Sounds like he was in trouble.

"We'll talk more about this when we get back home." Kim said sternly. They had a job to finish. "Come on." With that, Danny turned back into his ghost form, grabbed Kim and Ron, turned intangible, and flew out of the debris. They then saw James tied to a chair. Kim looked around but found no Drakken, Shego, or Vlad. She growled with frustration. "They got away!" Kim then went to help her father. "Are you all right daddy?"

"I'm OK. For the most part. But those pesky villains got away with that super tele communications laser!" James said. Kim felt guilty when he said that.

"I'm sorry dad. I should have been more vigilant so this wouldn't happen." Kim said. James just smiled and put his arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"It's alright, Kimmie Cub." James said, making Kim smile. "You'll get them." James then noticed Danny. "And you must be the ghost hero that helped my Kimmie back at the bridge."

"That's me. Danny Phantom." Danny said, shaking James hand. "Sorry about the super laser."

"That's alright. The most important thing is all of you are safe." James said, before taking a closer look at Danny. "You look familiar though. I wonder where Daniel is." Danny turned nervous as he knew he had to change back before James noticed.

"See ya!" Danny said, before finding a hiding spot. After changing back into his human half, he walked to James, Ron, and Kim. Kim was wearing a stern look when he walked up to them. "Everything alright, Dr. Possible?"

"Yes. But Drakken and this new guy named Vlad stole the super laser!" James said. "Where were you?"

Danny stammered, looking for an answer. "I was in the bathroom, hiding." Danny said. Kim just looked at Danny with a face that said, _Do you think he'll fall for that?_

James then smiled. "Well, alright. Let's get back home and chow on that pizza!" James said, walking to the exit.

"Sounds good to me." Danny said before he felt Kim grab on his arm.

"You won't be able to eat tonight, because we need to talk, Fenton." Kim said, wearing the same stern look her father wore when he busted her for lying on Halloween. Danny just smiled sheepishly, knowing he had a lot of explaining to do.

 **Foley Residence, Amity Park**

Tucker sat in his room with the skin repairing material that compromised Kim's battle suit laying all out on the floor. It took a lot of money to get that kind of material, but now he could get started on working on Danny's suit. He hoped it could be used for a number of purposes. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Tucker?" Sam called out. "You wanna catch a movie?"

"Yeah. Sure. Come in." Tucker said. Sam then opened the door and saw Tucker's work on the floor. She turned curious.

"What you working on?" Sam asked with a sly smile.

Tucker turned nervous, not wanting Sam to know about his secret project for Danny. If she knew about it, and found out it related to Kim Possible..."Hey look, something's on the news." Tucker said, turning Sam's attention to his TV, where the news was playing.

"In national news, Dr. Drakken once again struck the hometown of famous teen hero, Kim Possible, stealing a super tele communication's laser with an unknown ally." The newscaster explained, showing the security camera footage from that battle.

Sam's mouth dropped when the TV showed Vlad's picture. "Is that...Vlad?" Sam asked, shocked. She couldn't believe it. What was Vlad doing in Middleton?

"Luckily, no one was hurt, thanks to the heroics of both Kim Possible, and Amity Park's own, Danny Phantom." The newscaster continued, showing Danny's picture. Sam's brow furrowed at the sight of that. _Danny said he was gonna lay low on ghost stuff,_ Sam thought to herself. And then she glared at Tucker, angrily.

"What are you working on?" Sam asked, sternly. Tucker smiled nervously as he knew he was busted.

 **Possible Residence, Middleton**

Kim, Ron, and Danny were in Kim's room, where Danny explained how he got his ghost powers. "My parents built that portal to explore the ghost world. It didn't work o the first try, so Sam and Tucker pressured me to go inside. I went in, pressed this button on the wall, and that's when this green flash flowed throughout my body. I thought I was dead, but when I found out I wasn't, I was relieved. Until I discovered I had these ghost powers." Danny explained. Kim and Ron listened with great interest. "So, now that you know, will you please keep this a secret?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other before Kim smiled at Danny. "Danny, you don't have to ask. I'll take it to my grave if I have to." Kim said. Danny smiled at that. "And I'll make Ron promise too. Right, Ronnie?"

"I don't know, KP. I mean did you see what Danny did?! I don't know if I can keep this big a secret. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Ron said with a big smile. He then saw his girlfriend do her infamous Puppy Dog Pout. "OK! I'll keep it a secret."

Kim just giggled as she faced Danny. "A little trick of mine I adapted since I was four." Kim said with a sly smile.

"So, we're cool? And can we forget about the fact that I went into your closet?" Danny asked with a sheepish smile. Kim just glared at him again. "Now, I told you it was your dad that gave me access."

Kim then smiled and laughed. "I can't stay mad. Yeah, we're cool." Kim said, giving Danny a hug. Ron glared at that, feeling jealous. Kim smiled at her boyfriend and came up to hug him. Ron smiled at that. Kim then turned curious. "But, who was that ghost guy? And what did he meant by 'thank the maker'?"

"That was Vlad Plasmius. He's a evil ghost, with a serious grudge against me." Danny explained.

"Your own arch foe?" Ron asked.

"Yes. And as for the 'maker', you ever heard of Vlad Masters?" Danny asked. Kim's eyes went wide as she knew that name.

"The billionaire? Yes. Why?" Kim asked.

"Well, get this: He's actually also a halfa." Danny explained. Kim and Ron gasped at that.

"Seriously?" Kim asked, shocked. "How?"

"It's a long story. But, ever since our first encounter, he's been after me, wanting me to become his son. Even sending Valerie to kill me. She also has a thing for me." Danny said.

"But, what does have to do with what Vlad said to Kim?" Ron asked.

"Now don't get mad, but I had Tucker try to fish up some of the original designs for your suit. And I found out that the suit that you're wearing now was designed by Vlad, for Valerie." Danny explained. Kim just gasped at that.

"My battle suit was almost used to kill you?" Kim asked.

"It turns out that once Vlad found the design he wanted, he donated the rest of the designs to Global Justice." Danny said.

"And that's how Wade found the design for my battle suit!" Kim said, realizing the truth. "I'm so gonna have a talk with him later."

"Look, whatever Vlad and Drakken want with that super laser, it's gonna be bad. I say we team up to figure out what they're up to and stop them. What do you say?" Danny said with a hopeful smile.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, knowing that Danny was a big help to them. "OK. We're in." Kim said, shaking Danny's hand.

"We buds gotta stay frosty!" Ron said, shaking Danny's hand. Danny smiled at that.

"Onward and upward, my man!" Danny said.

"I'll have Wade find out where Vlad lives so we could figure out what he's up to." Kim said.

"I actually already know. He has a mansion in Colorado." Danny said. "We can go there tomorrow after school, and sneak around."

"Spanking!" Kim said, high fiving her new friend, knowing that they now had a plan.

 **Coming soon, Kim, Danny, and Ron travel to Colorado where they figure out Vlad and Drakken's plan for world domination. Also, Danny tries to do something impossible: Get Bonnie and Kim to become friends.**


	8. Visiting Masters

**Middleton High, Monday**

On Monday, during Danny's second week, Kim was at school talking to Wade about how he got the suit designs. She was a little angry he didn't tell her how he really got them. "I know. I should have asked. But, I figured it wouldn't matter since they didn't tell." Wade said with a guilty smile. But from the look on Kim's face, she wasn't buying it.

"Wade, the first rule of this business: always never keep secrets." Kim said with an angry tone. She couldn't believe that Wade didn't ask Global Justice where the desgins came from, not knowing they came from a villain. "Do you know what kind of harm that suit would have done if Vlad gave it to Valerie?"

Wade nodded. "I still can't believe that Danny was half ghost. It's almost like discovering that Peter Parker was Spider Man." Wade said with a smile, clearly geeking out. "That had to be really cool."

"OK, comics aside, we need to find out what Drakken and Vlad are up to." Kim said, not in the mood to waste any time. "Danny's gonna take us to Vlad's after school. We'll give you the details the way there. Could you look more up about him?"

"I can do that in 5 minutes, while still mastering Mario Kart 8." Wade said with a confident smile.

Kim smiled. "Please and thank you." Kim said before closing her locker to reveal Bonnie standing next to her wearing a smug smile on her face. Kim sighed, not in the mood for her remarks. "What do you want, B?"

"I heard you and the new kid are going on a trip. Planning to ditch that so called boyfriend of yours?" Bonnie asked with a nasty smirk. Kim just growled at her. But before she could come up with her own remark, Danny came by, talking on his cell phone.

"It's none of your business about what I do!" Danny yelled into the phone.

"Come on! You said you weren't going to use your ghost powers, and then you decided to help Annie with the bridge collapse and not tell me. Then, you have Tucker build you a version of that red head's super suit and didn't tell me! And then Vlad has teamed up with two other villains and you still didn't tell me!" Sam said on the other line, clearly angry.

"Sam, please calm down." Danny said, not wanting to fight with his best friend.

"No Danny, it's clear that not only you have changed, but also you and Kim have a thing. I'm totally fine with that." Sam said, still angry. Danny turned confused when Sam said that.

"What?! No! Kim's already taken! Look, why don't you calm down and call me back when you sort whatever is going on? OK? Bye." Danny said before hanging up and noticing Kim and Bonnie. "Oh hey, what's going on?"

Before either girl could make a response, Bonnie's two older sisters, Connie and Lonnie came up to her. "Connie? Lonnie? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey Bon Bon. Mom just wanted us to drop off these. You left them at home." Connie said, giggling while showing off a pair of Hello Kitty underwear to a embarrassed Bonnie and delighted Kim. Connie and Lonnie just laughed, loving seeing Bonnie embarrassed.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie cried, snatching the pair away before Kim could take a picture of them. "I told mom I don't want to wear them anymore!"

"You were the one who flipped out over them when they went out on sale!" Lonnie said, still laughing with Connie as they left the building. Bonnie just turned sad as she walked away with Kim just giggling and Danny feeling sorry for her.

"Wow, that's cruel." Danny said. He didn't think much of Bonnie when Kim talked about her, but now thought back to when him and Dash were involved in a prank war and he started abusing his powers. "Don't you feel sorry for her?"

"Kind of." Kim said with a shrug. "But sometimes, you gotta love karma." Danny then thought of something that he thought Kim would either love or hate.

"Look, I know you and Bonnie have your differences and I can respect that, but maybe you could try to put the rivalry to rest and actually become friends?" Danny asked, hopefully. Kim then glared at Danny.

"Not in a million years." Kim said before walking off. "See ya after class."

"I think I could make this happen." Danny said with a hopeful smile. A few class periods later, he was in health class with Ron, talking about him trying to get Kim and Bonnie to be friends.

"You can not make it happen!" Ron said with a frown. "Kim is the nice girl, Bonnie is the mean bee. If those two got together, you're looking at a catastrophic mess! Much more horrible than what's in my room!"

Rufus then popped out of Ron's pocket and made an explosion sound effect to illustrate Ron's point. Danny then smiled. "OK, what would you do if I accomplished the impossible?" Danny asked.

Ron thought of something he wouldn't do in a million years, thinking that Danny wouldn't accomplish his goal. "I'll take the Diablo Naco Challenge. Eating the spiciest Naco in one bite with no drink." Ron said with a sly smile. Rufus gasped and shook his head no. Ron then leaned down and whispered to his mole rat, "Rufus, there's no way Danny could pull it off." Rufus smiled at that.

"It's a bet." Danny said, shaking Ron's hand.

 **Colorado**

After school, Kim's Sloth drove through the winding roads in the mountains, on it's way to Master's mansion, with Kim, Ron, and Danny in tow. On the way, Danny explained more about Vlad. "So, you sure this guy has a lab in his basement?" Kim asked.

"Yes. I've been in there bunches of times, having been trapped almost half of them." Danny said. "Remember, Vlad is pretty tricky. He might use any method to make sure we don't discover what they're up to."

"Like what?" Ron asked, curiously.

"He might use a duplicate of himself to trick us that he's there when in reality he might be in the lab." Danny said.

"He could do that?" Kim asked.

"Pretty much." Danny said as they arrived in the driveway. "Well, we're here." As the kids exited the car, unbeknownst to them, a hidden camera caught their moves and alerted the Holo Maddie who was in the lab.

"Intruder alert, dearest heart." Holo Maddie said, alerting Drakken, Shego, and Vlad who stopped working on the Super Laser and took a look at the screen to find Kim, Ron, and Danny standing by the front door.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled. "How did she find us?!"

"Does it matter, Dr. D? The cat's soon gonna be out of the bag." Shego said, not really surprised.

"And Daniel! Well, this is just perfect! We can't let them discover the truth now, can we?" Vlad said, trying to think of what to do.

"Who is that young boy anyway?" Drakken asked about Danny, like he just seen him for the first time.

"That's a question I'll have to answer later. Right now, we have to take care of them." Vlad said.

Shego smirked as her hands glowed. "Want me to launch a surprise attack on them?" Shego asked.

"Oh no thank you," Vlad said with a smile. "Would you like to see one more trick?" Drakken and Shego nodded and soon, their mouths dropped as Vlad duplicated himself. "Time to assume your role in our little production."

Vlad's duplicate then turned into his human self and went to the elevator, to hopefully fool the teens. He then walked to the door, wearing a friendly smile and opened the door. "Ahh, Danny. What a surprise. Do you parents know you're here?" Duplicate Vlad asked.

"Actually, no. I'm living in Middleton for the next three weeks as part of an internship program with NASA." Danny said with a smile as Kim approached the billionaire.

"Hi, you probably already know me, but my name is Kim Possible." Kim introduced herself.

"Ahh, yes. The teen hero. I heard so much about you and your sidekick..." Vlad said before trying to remember Ron's name. "What was his name?"

"Ron Stoppable!" Ron yelled. "Why is that so hard to remember?!"

"Don't worry about him. Can we come in for a minute?" Kim asked politely.

"Why yes. Please do." Vlad said, leading the teens into the living room. "Please sit." The teens then sat down. "Tea anyone?"

"No thank you." Kim said.

"So, what brings the three of you by?" Vlad asked.

"Well, you probably already know this, but the Middleton Space Center was attacked by two of my arch foes and this ghost figure. We came here because Danny told us that you have some experience in that field." Kim explained.

Vlad just glared at Danny briefly before chuckling. "Well, I wouldn't say experience, but as mayor of Amity Park, it's my duty to make sure the city is protected from any ghost threats. Which is why I approve funding for new ghost hunting practices and teams." Vlad said, but both Kim and Danny weren't really buying it.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom." Danny said, getting up from his seat with Kim.

"I'll go with you." Kim said before leaning in Ron's ear. "Distract him while we find the lab." Ron nodded as the two teens made their way into the hall. "OK, he's clearly trying to fool us. How do we get to the lab?"

Danny smiled as he turned into his ghost half and grabbed Kim's hand. She gasped as Danny turned her and himself intangible. "Ready?" Danny asked. Kim nodded as the two sunk into the floor and flew around till they found the lab. "Bingo." Danny then turned himself and Kim invisible as they floated around without getting caught.

Once there, they found the super laser, and the real Vlad, along with Drakken and Shego still working. "Is that Vlad?" Kim asked, knowing she saw him upstairs just a while ago before remembering what Danny said. "Duplicate?" Danny nodded. "What do they want with the laser?"

"I remember Dr. Possible telling me that if it fell into the wrong hands, it could release a virus that could infect the world's computer systems." Danny said, figuring out their plan for Kim.

"That's what they're working on." Kim whispered. "Come on." They then floated out of the lab and went back to the hallway where Danny turned back to his human self. He and Kim then walked back to the living room where Ron was still sitting with Vlad. "Sorry we can't stay long. We got a lot of homework to do."

"Why that's no problem. It was a pleasure." Vlad said with a smile as Kim and Ron started to leave. But before Danny could take the first step, he felt Vlad grab his shoulder. "Does she know?"

"Know what? The fact that you're half ghost, or about the super laser you stole with Drakken and Shego and are using it to create a super virus? As for my secret, she's OK with it. And we're gonna take you down." Danny whispered with a sly smile. Vlad frowned at that.

"I'm only gonna give you one chance to back away Daniel, or you and your new friend will both pay the price." Vlad hissed. Kim then came and grabbed Danny. She then glared at Vlad who tried to flash a friendly smile. As the teens left, Vlad then transformed into his ghost half and went back to his lab and rejoined his duplicate, becoming whole again. "Those pesky teens discovered our plan!"

Drakken and Shego gasped. "I knew I should took them out when I had the chance." Shego growled. "Should we pull the plug on this?"

"No!" Drakken yelled. "We come this far and we can't let it go down the drain!"

"Drakken is right. The plan is still a go!" Vlad said. "We'll take care of them when we're done. Right now, back to work!" The three villains then started back on their ultimate plan for world domination while Vlad tried to think of a way to take care of Danny and Kim.


End file.
